


Blindfolded Innocence

by alljuicedup, Buffo827



Series: Rini & Lore RP [3]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, Tumblr Roleplay, beetlebabes, there's really no telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffo827/pseuds/Buffo827
Summary: Well well well…It had only been a matter of time before she kicked the bucket, but he was surprised to see her so soon.  It couldn’t have been that long since theincident.  Time moved differently here, dates were no longer important in the world of the dead, but he was sure it would be quite some time before his little wife made her way down.  Obviously, Juno had kept this particular file all to herself, insuring that this juicy bit of gossip was kept all to herself for some sort of protection on Lydia’s part, no doubt.Cranky old bat needs to mind her own business rather than rooting around in his.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Rini & Lore RP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! What follows is a copied-and-pasted tumblr roleplay between deetz-n-beej and myself(tumblr tag: alljuicedup). They are playing as Lydia, me as Beetlejuice. Because of the nature of roleplay, the point of view changes often and you will see each event as it was perceived by our renditions of these characters. It's being posted here so that we can have a comprehensive archive to look back on and reread easily rather than having to dig through tumblr. Please be warned going in that this may never have a clean or concise ending as that is not the point of roleplay.
> 
> Reminder that this was something that was meant to be fun, not judged. Therefore constructive criticism is not welcome.

When Lydia Deetz died at the tender age of nineteen, she half expected the man she was supposedly married to would be waiting for her. But, when she walked into the waiting room, it was full of strangers.

There was a man in the corner who appeared to have shot himself, half of his face blown away entirely. He had a stack of paperwork on his lap titled _Employment With the DRD._

Maybe Otho knew what he was talking about for once. 

She couldn’t help but notice that her boyfriend wasn’t here with her. He must have survived. Wasn’t that just how it went… she was stone-cold sober and died, and the drunk driver got to go on. Maybe that was for the best. 

She wandered toward the window, wishing there was a mirror somewhere so she knew how she looked now. If her face were completely imploded, she’d never know. 

The woman who appeared behind the desk was beautiful, clearly a former beauty queen. Lydia smiled, she hoped and nodded her greeting. “Um. Hi…” 

The woman was staring at her as though she’d grown another head. “Hello… How can I help you?” 

“Um. Lydia Deetz. I just died. I guess.” 

The woman scrambled for a phone on her desk, holding up a finger to show Lydia to wait. 

After that, things were a blur. She sat in an office for a long time, waiting for her caseworker to finish arguing with another woman in the hallway. Familiar names were being thrown around like she couldn’t hear them. 

_Maitlands. **Betelgeuse.** The incident in Winter River, Connecticut. _

But that had been a long time ago. 

How long ago, Lydia couldn’t begin to say. 

Time moved differently when you were dead. A week in her world could be a decade upstairs. Were her parents down here yet? Were the Maitlands off house arrest? If so, none of them had bothered to look for her. 

She was pulled from her memories by a ruckus at the bar. Scuzzo was in again. Everyone’s least favorite patron, he was trying to slide his hand up a waitress’ skirt, the bartender shouting at him from behind the glass bars of his boozy prison. 

Lydia hurried over and ran a hand over the clown’s shoulders, smiling as sweetly as she could manage. “Hey… now, what are you doing feeling her up? You know she’s off-limits…” 

* * *

As the days droned on, everything that happened with Lydia and the rest of her crackpot family up top became nothing more than a bad memory and yet another hair-brained scheme become a disastrous failure. He had become used to his catastrophic failures, but it wasn’t about to stop him. He will win in the end. Sometimes all it took was a little patience.

Now that he was back and stuck in the Neitherworld, seemingly for good this time, Juno had been tightening the leash around his neck. His power had been ‘restricted’, whatever the fuck that meant. Outside of his powers, his primary punishment had been the shit ton amount of work that Juno continued to pile upon his desk. Things had just been going downhill and his patience was running thin. 

Maybe it was time to blow off some steam. 

As much as he enjoyed his casual romps through the office as he mentally checked each female off of his list, they were becoming too clingy. He missed the demonesses from Dante’s Inferno, perhaps it was time to pay them a visit. It had been far too long and he was far from done being the old lady’s lapdog. Beej leaned back in his chair, peeking at the old crone in her office. With another drag of her cigarette, she returned to the files she had been absorbed in. Now was his chance. 

He spoke, but his voice was barely louder than a whisper. “Junebug, I’m headin’ out.” His voice rose, mimicking her. “Okay, go have fun, you _sure_ have been working hard. You deserve a break.” Taking his own permission to leave, he disappeared in a flash. 

Walking in through the front doors, a grin split across his face. “Daddy’s home.” 

The familiar sights and sounds of the little strip club filled that aching need deep within his gut. He had missed this decrepit den far more than he had expected and he was positively aching to see the fresh meat they had employed since the last time he arrived. 

* * *

A gasp ran through the club as every man, woman, and demon suddenly fell silent. Lydia turned to see what the shock was about and immediately felt her blood run cold.

It had been cold for quite some time, but still. 

It was _him_. The one and only Ghost with the Most. She realized now that she’d been foolish to think he was gone for good. Her Madame, Mildred was swiftly descending the stairs, wrapping a thin satin robe over her bluish skin. 

“BJ! You’re finally home! Oh, I have so many new girls to show you!” 

Lydia abandoned Scuzzo and made for the break room, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t be seen by her husband. 

* * *

It had been far too long since he had been here. How long had it been since he began being forced to clean up his mess from the Deetz fiasco? It turns out that everything that had happened required a _LOT_ of paperwork to undo. The only thing that seemed to be paved in stone, much to Juno’s dissatisfaction, was the marriage to one Lydia Deetz.

No being dead or alive could undo what was done that day. While she may be able to shield his powers, for the time being, he was more than willing to wait it out. Today was proof that the old hag wasn’t paying as much attention as she proclaimed she was. Next time, he’d go see his little wife. 

An eyebrow raised as the entire den fell silent. He always had been the favorite. His focus readjusted when he saw Mildred head in his direction. Once she reached him, he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

“Mmm, you know me. I’m always willing to break in the new recruits. Got quite an appetite, so I hope ya got ‘em ready.” 

* * *

Mildred spotted her trying to make a run for it. She had to have because she immediately snapped her fingers and pointed toward her.

“You know I think you’ll just love this one. Lydia… come over here, my sweet.” 

Lydia winced, taking a few deep, unnecessary breaths before turning back to them. “Yes, Madame?” 

Mildred patted her cheek and pushed her toward her husband. “This is BJ. He’s a favorite here, so I trust you to make him feel _welcome_.” 

* * *

Well well well…

It had only been a matter of time before she kicked the bucket, but he was surprised to see her so soon. It couldn’t have been that long since the _incident_. Time moved differently here, dates were no longer important in the world of the dead, but he was sure it would be quite some time before his little wife made her way down. Obviously, Juno had kept this particular file all to herself, insuring that this juicy bit of gossip was kept all to herself for some sort of protection on Lydia’s part, no doubt. 

Cranky old bat needs to mind her own business rather than rooting around in his. 

While he was surprised, he certainly didn’t show it. His eyes trailed her body as they did any other woman he had seen throughout Dante’s. She had grown, but she didn’t change much. She had dolled herself up for work, but below the copious amounts of make-up, she was the same old Lydia. Beej shrugged, turning his attention back to Mildred. “Ya sure ‘bout this one? Ya know I’m a lot ta handle.” He shrugged again, glancing down at her like a piece of meat rather than a full-grown woman. “Willing ta give her a shot if yer that confident. Yer girls always seem ta know what they’re doin’.” 

* * *

Did he really not recognize her? Sure, she’d grown up but she didn’t think she looked that different from when he’d tried to ruin her life.

She couldn’t help but gape at him as Mildred assured him that she could handle anything he threw at her and urged them both toward a private room. 

If that was how he wanted to play this, she could easily play along. 

“So. Mr… BJ. What can I do for you? You need a drink? I’ll go get one.” She was eager to spend as little time in his presence as she could manage. 

* * *

Mildred ushered them into another room before he was really able to keep their little game going. He was more than aware of just how much little Lydia Deetz could handle, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy messing with her a bit before the real fun began.

Her face was priceless. 

Beetlejuice made himself comfortable on the plush seat, sitting back and leaning against one of the sides in order to fully enjoy the show. That was until she started to try to scurry out of the room. He appeared beside her, slamming a hand on the door to stop her in her tracks before her escape, his grin spreading slowly. “Drinks can wait. I’d much prefer ya just start yer little show.” His eyes traced her body, his fingers already wiggling along her waist as he searched for bare skin. He’d miss that warmth from her living body that still haunted him, but he was more than willing to forgo it for her dead one. “That’s yer job, ain’t it?” 

* * *

Image credit: Industrialplant

* * *

She managed to stifle the scream that bubbled up in her throat when he pushed her into the door, keeping her face carefully still.

“Show? I’m not sure I know what you mean. I’m not a stripper, I just see to our guests… needs.” 

She had yet to admit to herself what she really was. A whore. She didn’t even get paid, really. It all went to her room and board. 

She looked at him as his fingers met her skin. They weren’t cold as they had been in her memories. Now they were the same temperature. It was a strange sensation. 

“Go sit down, sir. I’ll get the drinks and come right back.” 

* * *

She may be dead, but the look on her face reminded him of several she used to make when they met. On the outside she was different, but on the inside…she was still the same scared little girl.

Beej couldn’t help but scoff at her answer. Where did she think she was? Dante’s Inferno had always been and always will be a strip club filled to the brim with whores. No one in this building knew that better than him as he had more than had his fill of all the girls in Mildred’s care. “And if I got needs beyond a couple drinks? What ya gonna do then, hm?” He teased her against her skin, carefully running his fingers along her waist and back as he pressed her even further. He was careful not to press her too far. While Mildred was more than happy to offer her girls to him, he knew when to stop pushing. While he was probably one of their most frequent customers, that didn’t stop him from getting in trouble from time to time. 

Still…this was Lydia. And he would get what he was owed. 

“Dun mind lettin’ ya take yer time. Must be brand new, poor thing.” Trailing his fingers up to her neck, his grin finally fell. “Milly promised me a good time. Are ya gonna break that promise, baby girl?” 

* * *

Every word out of his mouth made her skin tingle in a way she wasn’t sure was pleasant or unpleasant. She watched him carefully as his fingers trailed up her neck, and the moment his smile fell she knew she was in too deep.

“I’m not brand new. And I’m not going to break the promise Mildred made you.” 

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, forcing a smile. If he wanted to pretend she was some stranger, she could play along. 

She pushed at his shoulders until he was forced to sit on the couch opposite the door. “What can I do for you, BJ?” 

* * *

Beetlejuice watched her carefully, studying every movement and facial feature shift as she became trapped beneath his gaze. His smile slowly returned. “Good girl.”

She couldn’t hide from him. He had set his sights on her and now that he had…she wasn’t going anywhere. She could try and run all she wanted. It wouldn’t make a difference. 

Allowing her to move him to the couch, he sat willingly, curious as to how far she would be willing to go before he would need to interfere somehow. He scoffed at her question, one that he had already answered while they had been behind closed doors. “Dance. Pretty sure yer job is to entertain your clients, hm?” He leaned back, making himself comfortable as his eyes settled on her like a cat eyeing its prey. Patiently waiting for her to make the wrong move. 

* * *

The way he was looking at her could only be described as predatory. She carefully steeled her nerves while he was still complacent, running her hands over her sides in a practiced anxious movement.

“Right. _Entertainment._ ” 

She pressed a button on the nearby record player and a slow, throbbing beat came from the ancient record, a slow melody joining in shortly. 

She closed her eyes, imagining anyone but him sitting across from her as she started to sway, swinging her hips enticingly to the rhythm of the song. 

* * *

It certainly didn’t take long before she finally did what was expected of her. Despite her obvious anger that he was here, he still didn’t expect her to try so desperately to go against her boss.

Beetlejuice studied her as she began to move. He didn’t realize just how much he had actually missed her. Funny. As she swayed to the music, he found himself lost in the rhythm as she moved back and forth in front of him. 

Leaning back, fully enjoying watching his little wife give, what he was positive would be the first of many little dances. Still, a million questions plagued his mind. And sooner or later, he would get some answers. “Ya say yer not new, but I certainly haven’t seen ya ‘round here. How long ya been here, doll?” 

* * *

So much for ignoring him.

She opened her eyes to stare at him in disbelief for a moment. “A while. You haven’t been in. But I’ve heard plenty of stories.” 

It seemed her husband was very popular amongst the girls here. No doubt she’d be getting flack tomorrow for being the one sent to his bed. If only they knew. 

She slowly sauntered toward him, running her hands up to slide over her chest and up her neck, a carefully choreographed movement that she used often as a distraction. “You look familiar…” 

Maybe she could jog his memory. She pulled a ribbon from one of the straps of her lingerie, tying her hair up and back the way she wore it as a teenager. 

* * *

It had been a while. Far longer than he had liked. There was a time when he had been able to come to Dante’s close to every night. Those were the good old days. Before Juno yanked him back and before he had fallen so desperately for a young teenage girl while he was trapped up top.

He cocked his head to the side a bit, a smile danced across his lips. “Stories, hm?” Of course, the girls talked about him but curiously boiled as he wondered which ones they spread to his little wife. 

As she moved closer, she ran her hands along her body in practiced movements. The animal within him wanted to grab hold and take her right here, but he was enjoying this little game they had going on. Especially when she was seemingly playing along. “Got that kinda face.” 

As she tied her hair back she resembled her old self even more. The only thing that stood in her way was the deathly tone of her skin, but it was close enough to bring the memories of their first meeting flooding back. 

* * *

She remembered that first meeting well. He’d been here, though… not quite here. On the balcony of Lexi’s room inside the model. She shuddered at the sudden realization that Juno could send her anywhere she liked without consent.

Consent wasn’t big at Dante’s. She’d learned that fast. 

The point of her routine arrived when she usually took off her first layer of clothing, but she hesitated. Would Mildred really know? Lydia eventually decided that the answer was yes. 

She turned her back to him, pulling the hem of her thing tulle top up and over her head, tossing it straight into his face. “You’re not much fun. I don’t see why the other girls rave over you.” 

* * *

A dozen memories flashed in his mind as she continued her dance. All Lydia, as he attempted time and time again to get her to do exactly what he wanted. She had proven more difficult than he had hoped, but he was more than up for the challenge of putting her in her place. Despite his bad memory and the blurry images that danced through his mind, her scared face as he forced her through the wedding ceremony was clear as a bell. He wondered how long it would take to push her to that point once again.

He chuckled darkly as she tossed the first layer of clothing in his face. Her attempts to get under his skin did nothing more than cause his grin to spread. “Curious, hm? Was gonna let ya get us started, but I don’t mind jumpin’ ahead for you if yer _that_ interested…” 

Beetlejuice was enjoying this. Perhaps a little too much. She quite obviously didn’t want to be here but had no choice. The fact that he was the one she was dancing for only made matters worse as he could feel the uneasiness and disgust she held for him. In time, she’d get used to it. Now that he knew she was here… 

* * *

She scoffed at the suggestion they jump ahead. “Sooner you do what you want, the sooner we’re done here. I have other clients, you know.”

She shimmied out of the tight shorts that were the bottom half of her uniform and tossed them at him as well before striding across the room toward him. 

“Come on, _Ghost with the Most_. I know you don’t want to just look.” 

His refusal to acknowledge how they knew each other made anger burn under her skin. She climbed up to straddle his lap, running her hand along his cheek. 

“Come on ‘Beetle Geis’ drop the fucking act.” 

* * *

“Leave ‘em.” Killing or otherwise, he would take care of each and every one of them. Once he told Mildred who exactly her newest acquired dead chick was, she’d become his own personal little stripper. And if not, he had plenty of ways to convince her to do so. Lydia belonged to him and he’d be damned if he let some sleazebag other than him touch her. Was going to be a good way to lose a hand.

Hearing his self-proclaimed nickname leave her lips sent shivers down his spine as she took her rightful place in his lap. She was the 8th wonder of the world. With a simple touch, she was able to quell something deep within him. Something that demanded more. 

Lightly running his hands up her thighs, he tickled the edge of her skin, more than happy to keep her right here for the rest of eternity. Straddled in his lap, bound to do anything he asked of her. “How do _you_ know what I want, hm?” His eyes locked with hers, his hands dancing along her bare skin as they wandered towards her ass, giving it a good squeeze. “Not sure yer in a position ta be using that kind of language at clients, _Lydia Deetz_.” He paused for a moment, tracing a line down her jaw as he pulled her closer. “But hell, ya know I’d take ya in any position.” 

* * *

_There he was._

She smirked and shook her head, running her hands into his tangled hair to pull at it roughly. “You’re a bitch. Where have you been anyway? I thought you’d come for me years ago…” 

It was true, too. She’d spent a good amount of her short life looking over her shoulder to make sure shadows stayed shadows. The first time her boyfriend had taken her to bed, she was sure the pillows would grow teeth and do him in, but…. nothing. 

She’d almost hoped for him the first time Scott had hit her. Now, she couldn’t stand the sight of him. She was right back where she started, under a man’s thumb. At least Betelgeuse was fun. 

“You’re a horrible husband.” 

* * *

_Aw, she missed him. How cute._

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hands running through the tangles of his hair. “Had no idea ya kicked the bucket, doll. Fuck, if I’da known you were here ya know I woulda been here before yer first dance.” A place where she literally couldn’t tell him no? He’d be first in line. Leaning forward, he placed a quick kiss along her bare shoulder, continuing his thought as he showered her with kisses in between a few words. “Been workin’ my ass off ever since yer little friend tried to off me. Funny how yer file conveniently never made it across my desk.” 

He and Juno would definitely be having some sort of discussion. There was no way in hell he was going to let her get away with this. 

One word rang out above all the others. _Years_. Had it really been that long? Time moved differently in the Neitherworld, sure, but _years?_

“Sounds like I’m doin’ somethin’ right. Didn’t think I’d find ya here of all places. How’d ya wind up with Milly, hm? If you were that willing, ya could have asked for me. I’m sure someone coulda pointed you in the right direction.” His hands ran along her body, exploring every inch of skin she was willing to show, before wiggling a finger underneath her bra strap. 

* * *

She slapped his hand sharply when it tried to venture under her clothes, her eyes narrowed. “And why exactly would Juno put you in charge of my case? Isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

She sighed and tugged at his hair firmly. He didn’t even flinch. _Asshole._

“My asshole boyfriend was driving drunk and ran us into a tree going sixty. He lived, I got shoved in here. Something about extramarital sex.” 

She flicked the end of his nose sharply. “You’d better pay me for tonight. I don’t do pro bono. Not even for you.” 

* * *

He didn’t react when she slapped him, obviously having struck a nerve by getting a little too handsy. “That shit doesn’t matter when yer dead, babes. Definitely woulda made yer transition a little easier than bein’ stuck here.”

She gave him, what he assumed was the short version of how she died. Not that it made much of a difference. It changed nothing, though it did make him wanna give that ole boyfriend a piece of his mind for trying to steal his little wife. No one messed with his girl. Let alone has sex with her and then kills her. Sounds like the guy got off lucky, but his luck would run out sooner or later. And something told him it would be the former. 

“Ya don’t think I’m the favorite by stiffin’ a girl that shows me a good time, hm? Pretty sure Milly would have my hide. Though…” He growled up against her skin, his fingers trailing south along her back. “I had kinda hoped I’d get some kinda marital discount, especially since it seems you’ve been foolin’ ‘round on me.” _Tsk tsk tsk._ “And besides, we never did consummate that marriage, now did we?” 

* * *

“Don’t you think it’s a little hypocritical for you to be mad at me for sleeping around? Every girl in here talks about you.”

She wanted to get up and leave, but something made her stay. For all his faults and flaws, of which there were many, Betelgeuse had never once hurt her. Not even when he had the opportunity to do so. 

She frowned to herself, tugging at his hair. “Fine. I’ll give you a discount. But you have to be nice to me! I’m your wife… don’t treat me like a whore even if I am one. Deal?” 

* * *

Beetlejuice waggled his eyebrows, pulling her closer. _“Jealous?”_

He assumed it would be obvious seeing as how she hadn’t seen him in the amount of time that she had been stuck in Dante’s just how “unfaithful” he had been. Sure, he had definitely slept with a receptionist or two while on the job, but as far as she should be wary of, he was as innocent as a saint. …Right? 

Unable to hold in a laugh, he started placing soft kisses along her jaw. “’M always nice to you.” Even he didn’t believe that lie. The two of them were well aware of what happened during his stay at the Deetz’s residence. Settling his hands along her hips, gently scraping his nails against her flesh, his lips had finally reached that little mouth of hers. Rather than giving her a kiss, he nipped at her bottom lip with a nasty grin. “Ya’ve heard the stories. You should know what I usually do ta girls like you. Should be grateful, Lyds.” Her taste, however small he had her for, was beyond compare as he licked his lips. 

* * *

_**“Grateful?!”** _

The indignation was clear in her voice, but even still. He hadn’t done anything too awful to her yet, and he was letting her have the control for the moment. She never got control. 

It was exhilarating in a way. 

She seemed to consider him for a moment, looking him over carefully. Since losing her life she had seen much worse. At least he was in one piece. 

She ran her hands up his chest and smiled softly. “Well, I am a girl like me. So what are you going to do to me?” 

* * *

The corners of his lips curled as her voice rose. Apparently, she didn’t feel like she should be grateful. And after everything he had done for her… Some people just don’t know how to show their gratitude.

He hummed in thought, taking a good hard look at the body that sat straddled over him. Lydia’s body. A body he had imagined over and under and pretty much every way in between many times. And now here she was. A finger traced where his eyes went, slowly exploring the surface of her body that she had laid bare for him. Along her neck, across her breast, down her waist, along her thigh and back up again… 

_Fuck, what wouldn’t he like to do to her?_

“For starters…” His finger finally settled on a place, working back underneath the bra strap that she had slapped him away from a moment ago. “Yer gonna have to lose these.” 

* * *

His touch was shockingly gentle, though just as cold as she remembered it being at their impromptu wedding. She shivered, watching as he traced seemingly random parts of her skin.

She obeyed this time when the questing finger came seeking her chest. She reached back to pop the clasp of her bra, sliding it off and tossing it aside. 

She quickly brought her hands up to hide her breasts, smirking. This was _fun_. When had it become fun to mess with him? 

“There. It’s off.” 

* * *

He eyed her carefully as she did as he suggested, tossing her bra carelessly to the side and immediately covering up exactly what he had hoped to get a good look of. “That’s no fun.” Though she seemed to be having a grand time.

_Prude._

“Ain’t gonna be able ta do much of nothin’ if ya don’t got yer hands free,” he snickered, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her even closer against his body. Once she was where he wanted her, his fingers tried wiggling underneath one of her hands. She wouldn’t be able to hide them for long. His other hand went in the opposite direction, rounding out behind her ass. “Pretty sure I said to lose both of em.” Giving her some sense of control was kind of difficult, but he was definitely enjoying watching her do it on her own before he lost patience and just banished them all himself. 

He tried not to. He wasn’t ready to scare her away just yet. 

* * *

She giggled a little as he pulled her closer, still shockingly gentle in the way he wiggled his fingers under her hand to try and sneak a peek.

“And how am I supposed to take the rest off if I’m sitting in your lap like this? You’ll have to cope.” 

She slowly dropped her hands, letting them run up his stomach and chest to loosen his tie. “There. Hands are free… you happy now?” 

She bent down to kiss along his jaw gently, her fingers opening the buttons of his shirt with practiced ease. 

* * *

She had a point.

He rolled his eyes but sat quietly as she began to undo bits of his clothes. He had envisioned her doing this for so long, it was almost hard to believe that she was actually doing it this time. Was he sure he wasn’t dreaming? 

_There. Hands are free… you happy now?_

He thought for a second, his patience quickly lost. “Nope.” Grabbing hold of her, the two disappeared, reappearing on the makeshift half-bed that sat in the corner of the room. This time finding herself underneath him. He shed his coat, coming back down and crashing his lips against hers. Despite the familiar earthy flavor of all dead chicks lips, there was something uniquely Lydia that he felt himself instantly crave more of. 

Now that she had released her breasts, his hand immediately enveloped one. Massaging it gently as he devoured her mouth. 

* * *

She couldn’t help the indignant squawk that left her as she was transported, suddenly all of her control wrenched away in one fell swoop.

Strangely, she found she didn’t mind. 

He tasted like grave dirt and cigarettes, but there was a spicy something underneath that was appealing in a new way. She pushed up into the kiss with a soft whine, her hands clawing up his back. 

Perhaps his touch wasn’t quite as cold as she remembered. With his hand squeezing at her sensitive chest, she found she felt quite warm all over. She pulled back just long enough to shove his shirt off his shoulders and struggle out of her panties. 

“Fuck, get naked already!” 

* * *

He found himself lost in the way that she gripped him. Desperately clinging to him for whatever life she had leftover, as if she believed he wouldn’t drop her if given the chance. He loved it.

Desperately demanding more, he helped her remove more of his clothes as well as shimmy her out of the last of her clothing. He chuckled before finally pulling away from her. 

“In a bit of a rush, are we?” Was she actually enjoying this? He had seen the way she looked at him during their not-so-consensual-wedding. She acted as if she hated him. Even as he came into the club, there was still some residual hatred there, but now she was moaning, kissing him back and demanding the rest of his clothes away. As if she commanded it herself, the rest of his clothes vanished in a flash. 

His finger trailed down without much hesitation, running against her center as he came back to explore her mouth. 

* * *

It was like an electric current was running from his finger and into her flesh anywhere he touched. She couldn’t help the soft moan that left her as he ran his finger over her core, shocked as he was to find herself truly aroused.

“Wouldn’t say rush… but this is my wedding night, right? Been waiting longer than most brides.” 

She eagerly reached for his erection, fully intending to catch him up when the door was thrown open and Mildred appeared. The lights became nearly blinding and all music stopped. 

Lydia let out a stifled groan and let her head fall into the pillows with a thud. “Time’s up, Betel! You know how it goes… you didn’t have an appointment and Lydia here has more clients. Clean up! I’ll give you five minutes!” 

* * *

He growled over at Mildred as she left the room. Their time had come and gone in a flash and right before the good part. Maybe if he hadn’t spent so much time playing with her in the beginning they could have really had some fun. Sometimes, he really hated this place and those stupid time limits. He groaned, throwing himself to the side, committing the sight of her body to memory as a playful grin slid across his face.

“Maybe I’ll spend some time actually gettin’ shit together to get ya a true wedding night, hm? Really do it right. Make the headboard explode an’ all that.” He chuckled, running a finger along her skin as he tried to hold himself back in an attempt to not go out there and kill Mildred so that he could finish what he started. 

“Could just kill the rest of yer clients. I was the one that got ya all worked up to begin with, only fair I get ta finish ya off.” 

* * *

She snorted and shook her head. “You can’t kill them, dumbass. They’re already dead.”

She turned to look at him as she tried to calm herself to get ready for the next client. “I’d like that though. The real wedding night… I do have a day off. Usually after thirty sessions or so.” 

With time moving so differently in the Neitherworld, she couldn’t count on a day exactly. She just counted by the client. 

She groaned as she sat up, climbing over him to get her clothes. “This was fun. It was… I’m glad you’re back from Saturn. You’ll come back, right?” 

She pulled her clothes on slowly, taking her time to linger with her husband. She’d never thought she’d be so happy to see him, but he was exciting. Something out of the ordinary. 

* * *

_There are worse things than death._

Probably a little too doom and gloom after their first official make-out session to say out loud, but it was definitely something to consider. The thought of other guys having sex with his own wife when apparently he couldn’t do the same was aggravating beyond belief. “Sounds like a date.” He grinned wildly as he watched her slowly pull her clothes on. 

She was _glad_? Now he was sure she was messing with him. Even more so since they didn’t even get to the good part. He followed her off the bed, his pants instantly returning as he caught her jaw in his hand and forced her to look at him. 

“Do ya _want_ me to come back?” 

* * *

She was about to leave when he caught her jaw, her eyes widening at the forceful gesture.

_Do ya want me to come back?_

He was her one anchor to before. Back when she was Lydia Deetz and not another girl working the floor at Dante’s. 

She thought it through for a moment, frowning softly. “I… I want you to come to see me. Not the other girls. Just me. I’m your wife, right?” How long has she been dreading seeing him? Had it really been dread? What kind of wife was she? 

“Can you do that for me? I’ll ask about a discount. Because… it seems silly to pay to fuck your wife, right?” She leaned up to peck his lips gently. “I gotta go, Beej. My client is waiting.” 

* * *

His smile faltered if only for a moment. The strange happiness that bubbled up in his chest to hear that she actually wanted to see him was quickly dissipated by the condition that he not see any of the other girls. Meanwhile, his wife was fuckin’ every guy that walked in this joint that asked for her. “Believe me, you’ll be seein’ me again. Gonna name me yer number one client in no time. Just gonna have ta shake the old lady.”

Juno was definitely going to be the hard part with all this. There was no way in hell he was going to be cooped up doing work while she was here strutting around in basically nothing. 

“I ain’t no stiff. I’ll take care of it,” She gave him a peck, but there was no way he was going to let that slide. “but…Imma need a little more than that.” He pulled her lips back to his, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her hard up against his body. He held her tightly against him for a minute, not too thrilled with the idea of letting her go off to take care of her next client. “Don’t go havin’ too much fun without me.” 

* * *

She smiled softly and rubbed his stubbled jaw as he placed a claim on her. Surely that was what this kiss meant. It wasn’t as though he had feelings for her that hit above the waist.

“Without you? How could I?” 

She led him back out to the bar and right to the door. She kissed him there, where others were looking on curiously. Betelgeuse was back. This was going to be news. “I’ll see you soon, right? I’m only on session twelve, so I can’t leave for a while… you have to come let me out this time. And my name three times won’t work.” 

She smiled weakly. If she had her way, she could leave with him now and never have to look at Henry’s war injury again. The former king himself was scowling from a corner booth. “Make sure you pay Mildred or she won’t let you see me again.” 

She was still gripping his hand tight. He had to leave. She knew he did, but she hated it. “Please. _Soon_ …” 

* * *

Fucking hell.

The more she spoke the more difficult he found it to leave her behind. As much as he loved coming to Dante’s, this was no place for any wife of his. He’d have to speak with Mildred. See what could be done. 

“Yeah, babes. Yer name won’t, but mine will. Call me when yer done and I’ll take care of ya.” He ran his thumb along her cheek, a strange feeling slowly taking over him as she gripped onto his hand and pleaded with him to come back fast. 

“For that ass? I’ll be back quicker than ya know.” He winked at her, turning to head over to talk to Mildred. She wasn’t going to like him poaching one of her girls, but there was no way in hell he was leaving Lydia in this dump. 

Beetle came up on the mistress, leaning playfully against the counter as he eyed her and flashing a charming smile. “That new one’s quite the firecracker, eh?” 

* * *

Lydia kissed his hand and took off, sauntering toward the huge man that was her next client. She wondered idly which of his wives would come after her tonight.

Mildred smirked as Betel approached, sipping her dark wine and tilting her head. “Oh? Do you like her? I thought you might. She seemed your type.” 

She brought a burning cigarette out of mid-air and put it to her lips. “What do you want? You should have paid out and left by now. Unless she left you unsatisfied?” 

She put a finger on the mile-long ledger beside her. “I believe Tricia has an opening. You always liked her, right?” 

* * *

Looking after Lydia, he watched as her next client ogled her in the same fashion he had many of the other girls himself. Pure lust. It angered him, but he pushed that aside, refocusing on Mildred. This was business.

“Woulda been more satisfied for more time, but nothin’ on her part. Was actually gonna…see ‘bout takin’ her off yer hands. Whattaya say? Can’t be easy takin’ care of all these girls all on yer lonesome.” His grin grew, curious as to what her answer would be. He was sure she wasn’t going to let go of any of her girls without some kind of fight, but hell, he was more than fine asking. He could only hope that she would answer in his favor rather than creating even more trouble should the rest of the girls find out he tried to buy Lydia off. 

That wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

* * *

Mildred narrowed her eyes and took a drag on her cigarette. “What are you willing to trade for her? She’s quite popular around here. Brings in lots of cash.”

She nodded to where Henry was groping Lydia’s ass and chortling over his goblet of wine. “She has repeat customers and I haven’t had any complaints about her…” 

She looked him over and shook her head. “And there’s the fact that she owes time. She meddled with death before it was her time. She has three decades left.” 

* * *

"Trade, huh?" He clicked his tongue, eyeing here. "Guess it depends what ya want for her."

It wasn't hard to believe her popularity. Lydia had a great body. Anyone with eyes could see that, no problem. 

"Yer other girls I'm sure can pick up the slack. I ain't too worried 'bout it. Most of yer girls have repeats and I'm sure they'll set ya up for eternity no problem." He peeked over at the man who had his hands all over his wife's ass and did everything in his power to keep himself from going completely unhinged. "Time schmime. Money's what yer after. In time, I’m sure I can help with that." 

Three decades seemed like a steep price. He couldn't help but wonder if all of it was warranted or if it was just another way to keep them apart from a certain someone. 

* * *

"Come now, Betel. You didn't think I was the one who put her here. I think you'll need to discuss the reason for your _wife's_ employment elsewhere."

She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and ran her hand up his arm. "Now. You think about what that little thing is worth to you and come back to see me when you decide, hmm? In the meantime, I'll give you a discount on her. She is your _wife_ , after all." 

She cackled as she walked away from him, leaving him to stew in the choice just as poor Lydia was shoved under the table. She shot him a look while she could still see him and smiled weakly. 

She knew he'd figure things out.


	2. Taking What's Owed

So…the bitch knew the entire time…

Leave it to Mildred to be able to piece everything together…and here he was doing so good to keep his trap shut. He didn’t want to cause Lydia more problems that he probably already had. There was no telling what the other girls at Dante’s would do to her once they found out exactly who she was. _His wife._ One that he very much wanted to get out of that place for good. 

He didn’t have time to worry about that. Juno had an earful waiting for her. It seemed she didn’t feel like it was relevant to tell him that Lydia had died, much less that she was stuck being some dime-store whore for whoever mentioned her name. 

Folding his arms, he wandered back into the office where the rest of the workers apparently hadn’t moved since he ditched. Like he gave a shit about any of them. Juno’s personal secretary, his latest tryst, was the only one that noticed that he had even re-entered. While her eyes had widened, she was desperately trying to refocus on whatever file she had in front of her. He was gonna have to play this smooth if he was going to get what he wanted. Luckily for him, the secretary was the easy part. “Hey doll, need ta speak to Juno, pronto.” 

* * *

The secretary eyed him curiously. “Where have you been, BJ? You smell like booze.” She crossed her arms and tapped her carefully manicured nails against her arm. “You know you’re not supposed to—”

She was cut off by the office door behind her swinging open, a thick cloud of cigarette smoke flowing out like a fog over a wetland. The secretary fell silent and stared wide-eyed. 

Juno appeared in the doorway, scowling. “Betelgeuse. Get in here you dumbass. We have things to talk about, I expect. Mildred just called me.” 

* * *

“Eh, you know me. Hard ta keep a good man down.” He was about to continue before Juno swung the door open, allowing a blanket of smoke to escape. Just the person he wanted to see. He winked back at the secretary before following the old crone into her office.

“Seems I’m the last ta know, as usual. Awful convenient, ain’t it?” 

Juno was always doing shit like this, but he never expected her to just throw Lydia into a predicament like that. Not that it was probably even her decision. The Neitherworld had a funny way of punishing those that had sinned on in life. “Guess that what…just slipped yer mind, hm?” 

* * *

“You are not supposed to have contact with Lydia Deetz. As I’m sure you’re aware, she broke a cardinal law by releasing you from your former prison. That’s why she is where she is. A wife in life and a whore after it. Still with me?”

She took a deep drag of the ever-burning cigarette in her hand and flipped through an open file in front of her. “Now. You left the DRD premises. That’s not allowed either, without my express permission.” 

She looked up at him with a scowl. “So do you see my problem here? Who do I punish? Do I add to your cubicle time or to the time-poor Lydia has to be favorite to men like Henry the eighth?” 

* * *

“The _fuck_ I’m not.” He glared at her, his arms tucked tight across his chest. Her releasing him was hardly Lydia’s fault. He had used her like a pawn and played the game perfectly to get exactly what he wanted. While it was short-lived, for a nanosecond he was free and that was worth all the punishment in the world. Still…how the hell was he to know he was going to start feeling guilty that she took the fall for his stunts?

He rolled his eyes, leaning against her desk. “Juuuuune, babes, _come on_. There’s gotta be some other way we can do this dance, hm? You know as good as I do that Lyds doesn’t deserve bein’ stuck in there.” Thirty years of whoreitude…surely there was a better way to teach a lesson. That wasn’t even counting however many years she’s been here that he didn’t know about. 

“Surely our marriage has gotta count fer somethin’. We been able to undo just ‘bout everything else ‘cept for that. Surely there’s gotta be some kinda reason.” 

* * *

She glared at him. “You bound that girl to you in life and death. This is your fault but there are regulations I have to abide. I’ve already shortened her sentence. They wanted her there for a century!”

She sighed and shook her head. “You could do community service? Help her pay off the time faster, but that means going topside and I’m not sure how I feel about it.” She set a paper in front of him detailing the sentence. “That poor girl is in a heap of trouble. Doesn’t help that she slept with a man outside of wedlock. The council can be real old fashioned hardasses.” 

* * *

What the hell did she expect him to do? He was trapped in a model for who knows how long. He had to get out, plain and simple. Sure, some innocents suffered, but she was just some rando chick that he shared an attic with.

He didn’t expect to have _feelings_ about it. 

Community service sounded…lame, but he’d take it, especially if it meant going upstairs. He was already stuck being Juno’s gopher, might as well go somewhere so he can stretch his legs a little. “Well, I’m willin’ ta help her out if I can. It’s kinda my fault anyway.” He shrugged, not willing to take the full blame even though it sat squarely on his shoulders. Lydia had been innocent in all of this, but in the end got the majority of the punishment. Just didn’t seem right. Lucky for him, but not right. “You talk with the hardasses, I got my own ass ta handle.” He had to start getting things ready for when Lyds called him and being stuck in here with her for even a second was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Before she was able to get another word out, he had stood, dusted himself off and started towards the door. He had a date. One that he was very much looking forward to. “Thanks fer the chat, Junebug. I owe ya.” 

* * *

“The details will be on your desk in the morning. Don’t spend your whole per diem on fucking your wife.”

Said wife was between clients, in one of the rare showers, scrabbling to get as much bodily fluid off of herself as she could. She couldn’t help but wonder if Betel would really come back. 

She stepped out and jumped at the sight of Mildred waiting for her. “Madame… what can I do for you?” 

The older woman sneered. “That husband of yours wants to buy off your contract. Your job is to decline when he asks if you want out. _Or else_. Am I clear?” She tapped the handle of the cane she carried, threatening to produce the switch Lydia knew was within. 

“Of course, Madame. I’ll tell him so…” 

* * *

Beetlejuice had spent the remainder of the day getting everything about as good as it was going to get before he brought Lydia back to his place. He had been gone for centuries which meant basically everything in his name had been long gone and he was stuck with whatever he could afford, which…wasn’t much.

It wasn’t going to be nicer than Dante’s, but the place was at least…presentable. 

He had at least made an attempt, right? That was worth something. He wasn’t even sure why he bothered. She had been riding random guy’s junk all day long. She was just going to be happy that she was out of that place. So happy that maybe she would ride him instead. Fingers crossed. This was going to be their makeshift wedding night, so it may as well count for something. 

_Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice._

Sounds like she was ready. In a flash, Beetlejuice appeared by the bar, just within eyesight of his semi-new bride. 

* * *

Lydia had worked overtime to get her day off in only a few weeks, and she had packed her bag immediately before calling her husband back to the bar.

She was sipping a drink when he appeared at the other end of the bar. She was out of her seat in an instant, running toward him with a grin. 

“Beej! You’re here!” She wrapped her arms around him without thinking, pressing kisses to his cheek. Mildred clearing her throat was the only thing that stopped her, pulling back with a blush. 

“24 hours! I’ll be back! Let’s go, husband mine. Get me the fuck out of here.” 

* * *

Lydia was waiting for him once he appeared, just as he had hoped. Offering a quick wink, his grin grew seeing how happy and relieved she was to see him.

“’ Course, babes. I told ya I’d come back, didn’t I?” He growled softly as she covered his cheek in kisses. “Frisky already? Not that I’m complainin’.” Running his hands along her waist, he gave her ass a light squeeze as he sneered up at Mildred. He wasn’t sure who got her panties in a twist, but he certainly didn’t appreciate it. 

“My pleasure.” He winked over at Mildred. “Don’t wait up.” Giving Lydia a hard kiss, the two appeared outside of a burger joint not far from his apartment. 

“Hungry?” 

* * *

She stayed close when they appeared in the restaurant, kissing his cheek once more for good measure. “Starving. And not exactly frisky, but… that’s okay. I can get there.”  
She smiled up at him fondly. It was really too bad that she was going to have to let him down. She shifted uncomfortably, phantom stinging in her hips making her uncomfortable.

“So what’s the plan for tonight? Burgers and then…. what? Straight to the marital bed?” 

* * *

He wasn’t quite ready to let her go even after they had found themselves in front of the restaurant. “Good. They got plenty of food in there with yer name on it.”

Eventually he finally let her go, shoving his hands in his pockets instead. “We got 24 hours. Plenty of time for all that. Guys been demandin’ shit outta ya all day, let’s let ya have a little fun first, hm?” 

He pulled her inside, quickly ordering a couple of burgers for the table and watched her quietly for a few minutes. “Dunno what happened after I left but Mildred looked as if someone pissed in her cereal, what gives? Didya tell her off?” Her irritated face burned in his mind. He had been more than happy to mess with her a bit, but she looked seriously aggravated. 

* * *

She piped in to order herself a milkshake with her burger, but was otherwise happy to let her husband take the lead. She leaned into him, frowning softly when he brought up Mildred.

“She wants me to keep you coming back. Said something about not letting you buy me off. It wasn’t a… pleasant conversation.” 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you really want to get me out of Dante’s? I mean. It’s not like we really know each other… we’re nearly strangers. Even though we’re married.” 

* * *

So she had given her a hard time. He figured. Mildred was a great gal, but was able to turn on a dime when it came to the girls in her care. This was going to be even more difficult than he thought to get her out of there. His only hope seemed to lie on Juno being able to make it so that they do whatever the hell “community service” they needed done.

Beetlejuice looked down at her as she questioned him. “I ain’t gonna let ya rot in there, babes.” They were strangers. While he had watched her and learned just about everything he needed to know from the model, that didn’t mean he really knew her. He felt like he did. From the very moment he saw her he knew they had some kind of deep connection, though he could never quite explain it. They were in the same boat. One that was slowly sinking. Might as well go down together. 

“Strangers or not, yer different than the other girls. No reason ya gotta be stuck in that hole.” Plus it was 110% his fault that she was stuck there. 

* * *

She smiled softly and kissed his shoulder, the highest point she could reach without making him bend over. “You’re a good guy. I know that much.”

She sighed happily and took her milkshake from the cashier with a smile. “Thanks.” She led the way to a somewhat secluded booth, settling daintily in her seat and smiling at her lumbering husband. 

“We could treat this like a first date. I mean it is our first date, but… you know what I mean.” 

* * *

He gagged, shoving her slightly as he fixated on a random object on the other side of the room. “Don’t go spreadin’ that shit around. I gotta reputation.” The last thing he expected to happen was that someone would confuse him for a “good guy”. He had done nothing but harm others in a valiant attempt to gain his freedom and despite the fact that it had all gone down in flames, he was still determined to get to that point.

Following her, he scooted into the other side of the booth and ran an eye across her body. He couldn’t help but scoff at the idea of them on their first official date, but it was true. 

An idea came back into his head, a sly grin sliding across his face as he easily continued their little game from earlier. “Dun usually see girls like you in this kinda place. Def’nitly too pretty ta be wanderin’ this town by yerself. Never know what kinda guy might _take advantage_.“ 

* * *

She giggled and shook her head as his sly, flirtatious demeanor returned. “In this place? But it seems so nice… I don’t think anyone would take advantage of me here….”

She sucked at the straw of her milkshake, her eyes playfully wide. She let a bit of the vanilla goodie slide down her lips, quickly swiping her tongue out to collect it again. 

“What is a guy like you doing out here alone? You aren’t going to… me are you?” 

* * *

“Ain’t those the places ya gotta look out for? Pretty sure a nice little place like this would be the perfect hidin’ spot. Ya’d never guess someone’s ill intentions.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her, especially after her little milkshake display. At this rate, they’d be lucky if they even made it to the bed.

He snickered, leaning against his hand as he watched her with a soft growl. “Me? I might. Sweet little thing like you all alone is just _beggin’_ for it. Would almost be a shame ta let ya get away unharmed…bet you might even like it…” 

He leaned in further, running a finger along her hand in slow circles as his grin widened dangerously so. “Can’t expect a guy like me to keep his hands to himself when ya go out lookin’ like that, can ya?” 

* * *

She snorted and looked down at the leggings and plain sweater she’d donned for the day. She hadn’t bothered with anything too intricate. He was just going to take them off.

“Well, maybe I’m out here to get attention. Did you think of that?” She turned her hand over to tangle her fingers with his. “You don’t know, do you?” 

This was a fun game. So much of her life now was made up of short greetings before getting down to business. Her husband was actually _flirting_ with her. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had even tried. 

* * *

“Well…ya got some. That’s for sure. Bet ya get all kinds of guys sniffin’ ‘round ya, hm?” He waggled his eyebrows, curiously gazing at her hands as she intertwined their fingers. It was such a strange sensation. He had half expected that he was going to have to drag her out of that place kicking and screaming and here she was…practically begging for it among begging for other things.

“Never can tell with some people. ” The mood instantly shifted when the waiter came, shakily placing the burgers they ordered in the center of the table. Beetlejuice glared at him for good measure, hoping that it would scare him away from intruding any further. With how quickly the waiter turned and ran off, it seemed to have done the job. 

He was almost having too much fun with this. 

* * *

She frowned and pinched his hand when he chased the waiter away, pulling her hand back to eat her dinner. “Don’t be mean, Beej. He’s doing his job!”

Still, she wanted to be in contact. It felt good to have a platonic touch. Or mostly platonic. She reached out to rub her calf over his, smiling softly. 

“So what’s the plan after this? Straight home? Or… your place, I mean?” 

* * *

He grimaced, using his other hand to smooth out the area that she pinched. Feigning hurt, he jutted his lip out as he tended to the little piece of flesh. “Well, his _job_ was creepin’ in on me and my _date_. Can go creep on someone else. I dun like ta share.”

His eyebrow raised when he felt her leg rubbing against his under the table. _Home_. It had probably been a slip of the tongue, but she still said it. It was tempting. Probably wouldn’t be too difficult to handcuff her to the bed and never allow her to leave, making his apartment her permanent home. Mildred would have his balls, but maybe not if he never left the apartment ever again. Was worth a shot. 

The insinuation in her voice caused the corners of his mouth to curl. “My, my…is that how you proposition all the guys ya just meet off the street?” _Tsk tsk tsk._ “Can do whatever ya like, doll. Sky’s tha limit.” 

* * *

She took a bite of her meal and giggled softly. “Oh, your date? What happened to being a stranger from the street?” She grinned and licked her lips.

_Whatever ya like, doll…_

She never got to choose. People didn’t pick her up for being the most dominant woman. She was small and polite… not the kind to put her decisions over someone else’s. 

“Anything I want? Really?” She looked out the window toward an arcade across the street. She smiled slowly. “You have any money, big guy?” 

* * *

“Stranger or not, yer still my date.” He poked her, happily shoving one of the burgers down his gullet as she thought over what she wanted to do.

He was more than happy to give her a little leeway. There was no telling how long she had been cooped up at Dante’s and even on any days off she might have had…he envisioned her spending most of her time by herself. While the girls all seemed happy and tight-knit, they were far from it. He imagined someone like Lydia would get torn apart by some of the more outspoken girls. 

His eyes followed hers, eyeing the large neon sign that flashed in the perpetual darkness that was the Neitherworld. He did not expect that. “Course, babes. Finish up and we’ll head straight over.” This was not going to go well. While he was alive, games like that had been far from invented and he had avoided the loud noises and large crowds that covered the area like the plague. 

* * *

He hadn’t even hesitated. She grinned and finished her burger quickly. “I’m gonna kick your ass! Come on!”

She took his hand and hauled him excitedly across the street where she promptly batted her eyes and got his wallet off of him. Minutes later, she was bringing her winnings for him to hold. Rolls of tickets, stuffed Sandworms, and monsters and a pile of candy that she wouldn’t touch, but offered to him. 

“Beej, come play with me! Let’s play Skee-ball. Whoever wins gets… a favor from the other. Deal?” 

* * *

He hadn’t expected that even more.

Allowing her to pull him towards the arcade, he willingly handed over his wallet. Silently thankful that he hadn’t put a ton of money in there, he watched her excitedly bound from one game to the other. The arcade wasn’t really his place, but he was more than happy to see how elated she became as her wad of tickets slowly grew. 

His eyes widened as the offer. He lacked the confidence and the hand-eye coordination needed to do the game that she pointed out that she named “Skee-ball”. He was willing to give it a shot, especially if it landed him a favor. “Sounds like yer on.” 

While he had definitely attempted, copying every movement from the other players around him, they hardly helped. He couldn’t help but feel the frustration start bubbling up in his chest as he continued to roll the ball towards the dumbass holes. 

* * *

She couldn’t help but giggle as he missed every shot. She wouldn’t pretend to be the best at this game, but she had no idea how bad he could be.

She was laughing by the time he was really getting angry, putting her hand on his shoulder and rubbing gently. “Aw, Beej! It’s okay, honey. Let’s try for best out of three.” 

She leaned up to kiss his cheek gently, sighing happily. “This is so much fun… thank you for humoring me.” She could tell it wasn’t his favorite pastime. But still… he was here for her to do what she wanted to. 

* * *

He had become so focused on trying to figure the damn game out that he stiffened when she suddenly ran her fingers along his shoulder. Why the fuck were they here again? _Humoring her._ Was that what he was doing?

He chuckled, pulling her body against his and placing a soft kiss along her lips. Beetlejuice knew he had no way of winning fairly, so there was only one other way. He wiggled his fingers as he distracted her, suddenly their machines popped, causing the two to jump, and words that read ‘OUT OF ORDER’ flashed in big red letters along the top of the game. 

He chuckled softly, releasing her. “Oh well…Guess we’ll never know who won.” His eyes scanned the rest of the arcade, curious as to what other games he could at least try to win, but he doubted it. He was willing to try even if it end with every machine in this building going out of order for good. 

* * *

She couldn’t help but gape at the suddenly broken game, shaking her head slowly. “You’re no fun! No favors for you.” She pinched his cheek playfully and turned away to collect her tickets and toys.

“Come on. Let’s go spend my tickets and then we can get to what you want to do.” She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want it too. 

In the end she walked out of the arcade with a stuffed sandworm that was bigger than she was. It drug on the ground behind her as she hugged it tight around the middle, a bright grin splitting her face. 

“Oh, he can’t come to Dante’s with me but… you’ll hold onto him for when I’m with you, won’t you? Look at him!” 

* * *

He shrugged, not admitting nor denying that anything even happened. “Can’t prove nothin’.” All he could hope for was that the machine would never come back to life to taunt him.

The thought of finally getting to the part that he had been waiting forever since he walked through the front doors of Dante’s definitely cheered him up. With all the tickets she had amassed, of course, she would go for the giant stuffed sandworm. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her struggle to walk with the giant worm in her arms. It was quite a sight. 

He grimaced at the thought of her even returning to that place. There was no way he was gonna be able to get shit done if she was stuck there day in and day out. “Ya know…” He rubbed the back of his head, looking somewhat perplexed as his eyes glanced up at his apartment in the distance. “Ya could just stay with me. I mean…ya gotta rest sometime.” 

* * *

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Was that even possible? Would Mildred allow her to live off-campus? The old woman’s voice echoed in her head, as did the sound of her switch cracking through the air.

She hugged her worm tighter. “I… I can’t. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll get in trouble.” 

She leaned into him, closing her eyes. “But we have… 20 more hours. I want to spend all of it with you! And then when I’ve gone through another thirty sessions we can go on another date.” 

* * *

Maybe she was right.

Beetlejuice was well aware of Mildred’s punishment of choice. He had seen the scars and bruises on just about every girl in her care and there was no way that he was going to be the cause of her getting a lashing. 

“Well, ya always know how to call me.” Moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear, he smiled down at her. If something became too much, she’d call him, right? As much as he liked the girls in the club, including Mildred, that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to take her out if necessary. He was becoming too emotionally attached to this girl. Something he definitely did not expect. “I’ll sneak a quickie in, if I gotta.” He chuckled. 

* * *

She smiled softly at the teasing. This was comfortable. Familiar. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could, dropping her toy for the sake of the hug.

“Thank you for tonight, Beej. Can we go home now? I want to thank you properly.” 

She kissed his jaw gently, smiling up at him fondly. He’s more than earned his requested wedding night. “Besides. I wore something special for you and you haven’t seen it yet!” 

* * *

_Home._ She said it again. Why was that making him feel so strange?

“Mmm yes, please.” Swooping her up in his arms, the two appeared in his apartment. He set her down in front of him, immediately setting to work placing small kisses along her neck and shoulder and hoping that she wouldn’t notice all the shit he had crammed underneath the bed before she called him. As the #1 bachelor centuries in a row it obviously showed, but he had kind of hoped that the sex would distract her…at least a little. 

He ran a hand along her side, moving slowly towards her waist as he pulled her back toward him and got her as close as possible. Growling against her skin, he slowly worked his way up, nipping at the bottom of her ear with a wicked grin. 

* * *

She squealed as he picked her up, only to have it turn to a low moan as he started in on her neck. His apartment was… small. It was clear it had been a bachelor pad for so long, it had forgotten how to be anything else.

She couldn’t be bothered with the state of the house however because she was too busy being smothered in affection. Her eyes slowly slid closed as she relaxed into his hold, her harms wrapped over his shoulders. 

“Mmm ... god, that feels good, Beej…” 

* * *

The sound that came out of her mouth during the sudden change sent a shiver down his spine. While it wasn’t the scream he would normally go for, it was just enough to excite him even further. Even more so once she started moaning and leaned into him.

_She was so fucking perfect._

As one of his hands trailed up to cup her breasts, the other traveled south, slipping beneath her leggings to search for what he was after. Running a tongue along her neck, he chuckled softly. “Ya like that, baby girl? Got lots more where that came from.” 

* * *

“Oh, yes daddy…”

The name slipped out before she could stop it, making her blush a hot crimson as she reached for his tie. She had learned working at Dante’s that she had a few kinks of her own. 

“You’re overdressed… take it off.” She pushed him back far enough to pull her sweater off over her head and reveal the surprise beneath. She’d poured through the rooms of lingerie on-site to find something she thought he’d really love. 

The bra barely covered her breasts, the band a black and white stripe that mimicked his signature suit. The cups themselves were barely there, a black lace that left little to the imagination. 

* * *

He growled in response to the name, thoroughly enjoying not only the name itself but how she reacted to the words that came out of her own mouth.

“Mmm, yes ma’am.” Shedding his coat, he reached back out for her to close the space between them, only to have her back up. He frowned for a moment, but it quickly dissipated as she revealed his ‘surprise’ underneath her clothes. 

“Hubba hubba, you do all that fer me. Ya shouldn’t have.” Taking a moment to really take the sight in, it didn’t take long before he pulled her back against him to really appreciate it up close. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, ya know that?’ 

* * *

She had no idea she could still blush so hard. “Shut up and kiss me.” She pulled him up to kiss him hard, her hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

When her hands finally made contact with his skin she moaned into his mouth, squirming closer still. He was a solid wall of masculine force in front of her, his hands large where they roamed over her. 

This was how she wanted every time to be. He was eager but gentle. There was nothing aggressive other than his obvious want. She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, heading to pick up where they left off. 

* * *

Her embarrassment shone through, even though she had probably done this a thousand times. It was cute. Her hands trembled as she undid his shirt and explored his skin. He could have helped her, but the sight of her struggle was entertainment on its own.

Instead, he ran his large hands along her chest as a form of encouragement. As one hand gripped hold of her barely covered breast, the other held her jaw steady, easily crashing into her lips again and again as she continues to trace the edges of his chest. 

Slowly pushing her back in between kisses so that she would fall as her legs met the bed and once she was down, he immediately attacked. His long inhuman tongue slowly circling every inch of her exposed flesh, taking his sweet ass time knowing there was no way they would be interrupted this time. 

* * *

She gasped as her back met the bed, tears slowly bubbling up into the corners of her eyes. This was what she’d wanted her first time to be. What she wanted every time to be.

She tangled her hands in his hair and closed her eyes tight. It felt far too good too fast. If he wasn’t careful this rendezvous would be short-lived. 

“Ah…. come on… _more_ , Daddy…” 

* * *

He moved back up to her lips, crashing down at her as he massaged her breast beneath him. He grinned as the nickname dripped from her lips once more. Her voice was soft, easily drowned out by the noises she made.

At some point he had snuck his body in between her legs, in a desperate attempt to become even closer, towering over her as he pinned her to the bed. Every noise and every movement only beckoned him for more, it was almost too much to bear to hold back. Nipping at her bottom lip, a sickly grin spread across his face as he watched her. 

“Tell daddy whatcha want, hm?” Easily pulling away his surprise free, he continued to shower her with kisses as his hand roamed the rest of her body. 

* * *

She gasped as his hand suddenly met her flesh with no barrier in between. She fumbled for his belt, suddenly anxious to get him naked.

“You can start by taking the rest of your fucking clothes off. Mine too.” 

She sat up just far enough to kiss him roughly, shoving him far enough away to shove her leggings off, revealing a thong that had matched the bra. 

“Oh,.. you didn’t get to see the whole getup! Want me to put the bra back on?” She teased, shoving at his pants. 

* * *

Her quiet moans to blatant orders caught him off guard, unable to stop himself from chuckling. “Alright alright. One thing at a time.” Again she pushed him back as he finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. This time to reveal the thong that had perfectly matched the bra he had thrown…somewhere in here.

“Nah, yer perfect just how ya are. Was gonna take ‘em off anyway.” Pulling at her thong, he placed kisses along her leg as he slowly pulled them off of her body. “I prefer ya just like this. Absolutely perfect.” Crawling back over her, the rest of his clothes disappeared as he placed another hard kiss along her lips. 

“Got any other surprises? Or are ya finished?” He wasn’t sure what else she could possibly be hiding, but he enjoyed the two so far so he might as well ask. 

* * *

She giggled as he tried to slow her back down, flopping onto her back as they were finally bared to each other. “Sorry! I’m just so excited…”

She ran her hands up to cup his jaw as she kissed him back, moaning softly. She could feel his cock hard against her thigh and was suddenly taken aback by how _big_ it was. 

She broke the kiss and looked down, her eyes going wide. “Woah… I don’t have a surprise but you sure do! Look at that thing…” She reached down to touch him gently, licking her lips. 

* * *

Excited. He had definitely not expected her to be excited over their first time. My my how times had changed. His mind raced back to her initial reaction to his proposal and the disgusted look as they were wed and now here she was excited and writhing beneath him.

Thoroughly enjoying the kiss, he deepened it as he explored her mouth, visions of their first meeting dancing through his head. At least until she broke the kiss and reached for him, he chuckled. 

“You ain’t the only one who can have surprises, babes.” Pushing it up against her, he ran a hand teasingly against her body as he got her ready. “Hope yer ready for it.” He growler against her skin, gripping onto her. 

* * *

She smiled and nodded sweetly. “I think I can manage, husband. Isn’t that my wifely duty or something?”

She squeezed his cock gently, licking her lips. Carefully, she pulled her knees up and guided him toward her core. She didn’t know why she was suddenly so nervous. It wasn’t like she was a virgin! 

But this felt different. This was her husband. And he had expectations, she was sure. She wanted this to be good… for him to come back to her wanting more. She bit her lip and looked up at him. “I’m ready…” 

* * *

“How the fuck should I know? Ain’t like I’ve done this before.” He snickered, nipping onto her bottom lip and enjoying every touch she placed on his skin and moved him. He was feeling the nerves too. He had his fill of droves of beautiful women, but none of them shook him like Lydia did. Somehow this felt completely different, almost important, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He didn’t waste any time. As soon as she said she was ready, he pressed inside of her, pausing for a moment as he held himself there before starting to get some semblance of a rhythm. He was so desperate for more that he tried to keep it at a steady pace for her to enjoy it, he couldn’t help his almost animalistic tendencies of just going full force. 

She just felt so damn amazing it was hard to even somewhat control himself. “Fuck, babes…” 

* * *

As he slid into her, her eyes went wide. He was huge. She was suddenly grateful that she was dead. The dull stretch would have been ten times worse if she were alive.

She gripped his shoulders tight, gasping softly and trying to hastily adjust. Before she knew it he was thrusting into her like a beast in rut, the headboard of the bed slamming into the wall. By the look of things, it wasn’t the first bout of abuse it had seen. 

Jagged moans were forced out of her with each thrust, her eyes rolling back as pleasure wracked through her. For all the sex she had, this was by far the best. 

“Oh, Daddy! Fuck me!” 

* * *

Each moan did nothing more than draw him in further. Her nails drug down his back sending a shiver down his spine as he crashed back into her mouth.

She was everything he had ever hoped for and more, this whole encounter becoming exponentially more powerful and intense than with any woman before. This was Lydia and she was so fucking perfect. Gripping onto her leg, he pushed further as he quickened his pace. More than happy to give her exactly what she wanted when she asked like that. 

Her new nickname drove him wild, thoroughly enjoying every level of embarrassment that ran across her body. He'd definitely be teasing her for that later, but right now he was distracted beyond measure. 

* * *

She all but screamed when his sudden increase in pace sent her crashing over the edge into orgasm. She stared up at him, her eyes wide as she came.

She never got to cum. 

When was the last time she’d actually finished? It was before she’d died, certainly. And, she thought, a good while before that. 

She had no time to process, however, as she was forced over the edge yet again, her second orgasm coming on the tail of the first. This one sent her arching against him, her head cracking backward into the headboard. 

“Fuck! Betelgeuse!” 

* * *

She shuddered beneath him again and again as her grip tightened around his shoulders. He enjoyed watching her face as she hit that peak, her eyes wide was amazement and pleasure that it was almost impossible to resist. His ragged thrusts only slowed when she banged her head, making sure every movement was good and slow as he checked on her.

“Ya ain’t too banged up. Least yer dead. Can’t get much worse off than that, baby girl.” He chuckled, placing another desperate kiss along her lips. 

He could have her like this for the rest of eternity and never have enough. 

* * *

She kissed him back eagerly, moaning softly as she came down from her high.

“Why… why’d you stop? You didn’t finish…” She ran her hands up his chest, pouting softly against his lips. “Come on, Beej… this is our wedding night. Finish the job.” 

She reached down to slap his ass playfully before rolling them so she was on top. She was tired, but determined to finish this right. She pulled her hair up on top of her head and arched her back the way she knew men liked, slowly starting to ride him. 

* * *

“Sure as hell wasn’t stoppin’.” He placed another kiss along her lips, grinning wildly. “Not sure yer gonna be able to stop me when it’s finally time.” He was more than happy to continue on and there was no way in hell Mildred was going to be able to take her away from him, not after this.

He rolled over when she pushed him on his back and took her place on top of him. His grin grew further as he looked up at his little wife. “Sure as hell not complainin’ with this view.” 

He ran his hands along her chest, slowly working his way down as he gripped at her ass as she began to ride him. He had been pretty close before she threw him off his pace, but he certainly wasn’t going to last long with her like this. 

* * *

She smiled down at him and ran her hands through his hair. He was awfully cute like this. Maybe she should be on top more often.

She moaned when his hands trailed over her sides, his cracked nails running down her sensitive ribs. He shivered and whined softly. 

“You’re so good… god, I think I’m gonna cum again. I had no idea I could do it twice! Jesus… You’re gonna kill me again!” 

* * *

As she tangled her fingers in his hair, he grabbed her chin, forcing her down to meet his lips.

The noises that dripped from her mouth made him want to roll her back over, but he was willing to let her take control for a while. At least for now. They had all eternity to try to break that record. 

“Here’s hopin’. Ya feel so fuckin’ amazing, maybe I’d rather ya stay there all day, hm? Maybe if ya die all over again, I get ta just keep ya.” He certainly wouldn’t mind. “Fuck Mildred. Yer mine now.” He growled, running hands all along her body until they reached her breasts. He massaged them gently, ready to drag this romp out as long as possible. 

* * *

His possessive growl that she was _his_ sent her peeling over the edge again.

She wanted that. She wanted to be his and his alone. She was tired of being bounced from bed to bed. She could stay right there in his dingy bachelor pad for eternity and never complain. 

“Yes! I’m yours, Beej, all yours! Please… please…” 

She worked herself on him harder, eager to get him to his own finish. 

* * *

That certainly did it.

Once claiming her for good, she sent herself over the edge again as she desperately tried to get him off. He bucked against her as she begged for him to spill inside of her, gently bouncing on top of him. It didn’t take much longer before he gave her exactly what she was pleaded for. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, gripping onto her hips as he let her continue her rhythm until he started to come down. “Damn you’re perfect.” 

* * *

She shuddered above him as she was finally filled. She collapsed onto his chest, panting despite not having a need for air.

She hauled herself off of him a few minutes later, flopping onto her back beside him and patting his chest gently. 

“That was amazing… I’ve never been fucked like that….” 

* * *

He chuckled at her overdramatic breathing, desperate to take it despite being dead. It was one of many leftover side effects post-death. It wasn’t necessary, but the want was still there.

As she lay on her back, he immediately followed after her, placing kisses along her shoulder and nuzzling up against her cheek. He chuckled darkly, wrapping his arms around her waist so that he could pull her as close to his body as he possibly could. 

“And who said I was finished with you, hm?” They still had plenty of time and after how amazing that was, he was ready for more. He hadn’t expected to enjoy the experience quite this much. He figured that Lydia had been thoroughly ignored during her romps through Dante’s and was up to the challenge to make sure that she came crawling back to him time and time again, but it was special for him as well. 

* * *

She slapped his chest firmly, glaring up at him. “You better not be done with me! I’m your wife. And yours is the only cock I want.”

She kissed him gently, settling into him happily. “But I do need a break…. I had no idea I could…. I…” 

She was at a loss for words. This was a lot of new things happening all at once. He was so gentle and yet so demanding… it was a confusingly pleasant contradiction. “That was great.” 

* * *

“Don’t think I could ever be done with ya. Not after that.”

While the encounter had far exceeded his expectations, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge in his chest. Even after all that, she was still going to have to go back to Dante’s. She was still going to have to have sex with other guys and as if this moment there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to ignore the feeling, hoping that maybe he could swallow the feeling and bury it deep. It didn’t seem to help. 

He continued to press kisses to her cheek, growling gently against her skin as she demanded a break. “Glad you enjoyed it,” he chuckled. “May keep ya here fer good. Keep ya all to myself.” 

* * *

She giggled as he littered her in kisses, scrunching her nose and rubbing her hand up hid stubbled jaw.

There was a time when she would have been horrified by his words. But not anymore… now they offered an out. A way out of Dante’s and the hell of being the favorite toy. Maybe she could do it… maybe she could run away and right into her happenstance husband’s arms… 

“No. Mildred would never let you…. I want to, but I know her….” 

* * *

_Mildred._

Taking care of her for good was starting to sound mighty tempting. As her hand ran along his jaw, he closed his eyes, just enjoying the closeness of the moment. Most of his sexual encounters meant nothing and he was gone not long after, but this…this meant something. He wasn’t used to it, but he was certainly enjoying it. 

“She’ll have ta pry you from my arms. There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let ya go back to that place.” It seemed obvious. He said he was going to bust her out of there and he was. Might as well start with a good ole fashioned sit-in. “I’ll take care of that bitch and then you’ll be scot-free. Easy as pie.” 

* * *

Her chest felt tight with emotion. She’d been here too long already, cradled in his hold like she actually belonged there. She doubted that any of what he said was spurred from a place of affection, but it was nice to pretend.

She cuddled closer, pressing her lips to his jaw and cheek wherever she could reach. “Are you really going to steal me away? I don’t have to go back when the day is over?” She wanted to believe him. 

* * *

She cuddled up beside him, throwing him off for a moment. He knew how much she didn’t want to go back and despite the fact that Juno was going to force him to give her back to them, he was going to find a way to get around it. While he may have to bring her back to the doors of Dante’s, he would most definitely be working on a plan to get her back out of there.

“Nah, baby girl. Yer here now. Can make this yer home too, though the bachelor style doesn’t really suit ya.” He smiled weakly, not even believing the words coming out of his own mouth. Still, it was a pretty picture. 

The difficult part was going to be pulling the wool over Juno’s eyes. She had at least mentioned trying to find a different way and while he didn’t trust her, it was worth a shot. 

* * *

She sighed softly and patted his chest. She didn’t believe that. There was no way she could be out that easily.

“You’re not sure, are you? It’s okay if I have to go back… just. As long as you come back for me…” He had promised, but she wasn’t silly enough to take his word for anything but face value. He was still Betelgeuse. 

“I should shower… do you have one?” 

* * *

“I ain’t gonna let ya go back.” He gripped onto her wrist, pulling her closer to him. He just didn’t know how he was going to pull it off. But he was Beetlejuice…and Beetlejuice always found a way to get what he wants and right now, all he wanted was for her to be out of that dump.

“No matter what though, I’m always gonna come back for ya. Ain’t no doubt ‘bout that.” He frowned, watching her carefully as she obviously didn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know how else to say it. He certainly didn’t WANT to take her back and there was no way in hell he was going to take her back willingly. Mildred would have to come here, and he was sure she would if she was going to get Lydia back. 

“Shower?” The word put a bad taste in his mouth, but even with his lip turned upward, he pointed towards the bathroom. He was pretty sure there was one in there, though he could never be sure. 

* * *

She kissed his chest and smiled softly. “I won’t be long… you gonna be here when I get back?” She was mostly teasing, but there was real worry behind the question. She let herself into his surprisingly clean bathroom and managed to locate a towel. She cleaned off quickly, only lingering a few minutes in the warm spray.

Maybe she could ask Mildred about it… if she asked herself, perhaps she’d be more willing to let Lydia leave. 

* * *

“And ruin a surprise? Never.” He pulled Lydia back down to place one more hard kiss along her lips. This was going to be way more difficult than he had originally expected. He had kind of hoped that he could just fuck her and be done with her, but the weird feeling that was forming in his chest didn’t seem to be slowing down.

He watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom, doing his best to entertain himself while she was gone. It didn’t last very long. 

Once she had been in there for a few moments, he couldn’t help but sneak in. Unfortunately for him, it seemed she had already finished her shower and was already cloaked in her towel. Appearing behind her, he growled into her ear as his hands traced her body. The soft towel, that had obviously never been used before, felt nice under his fingers but was only that much more of a tease that he couldn’t see what was underneath. “Surprise.” 

He found himself unable to keep his hands to himself, spending the rest of the night exploring every crevice of her body.


	3. Backed into a Corner

The 24 hours she was allotted ended far too quickly for Lydia’s taste. She’s very swiftly become accustomed to a schedule of eating, sleeping, and fucking.

When she had to return to the club, the other girls were awful. It was days of mysterious hair pulling and glares from across the room. It wasn’t until the others started to make appointments with her regulars that she really got hurt. She needed those men to be able to see her husband… why didn’t they understand that? 

Two weeks in she finally had an appointment with the Madame. She dressed nicely and sat down with Mildred, pleading her case for release. Mildred laughed in her face. 

She ran outside onto the rocking outcropping Dante’s called home and shouted her husband’s name the magical thrice. “Please… I need you!” 

* * *

Last night had gone...surprisingly well. He had half expected it to end in some catastrophic fight that ended up blowing the entire thing, but…it was…nice.

_Weird._

Time passed and Beetlejuice waited patiently for Juno to talk to whoever the hell she needed to. She had to help him right? They were old friends and while he had never been her favorite worker, she was always there to bail him out at the last minute. Or at least, give him more work to do. 

He had tried to go to visit Dante’s a couple of times, but between Juno and Mildred, it seemed that they were almost working in tandem to keep them away from each other. Bitches. 

Unfortunately for them, nothing could stop it were she to call out his name like she did just a moment ago. He peaked over at Juno’s office, carefully shutting the folder that he had been working in and disappeared from his desk for like the millionth time this week. Beetlejuice showed up, leaning against the wall, a sickening grin sliding easily across his face as he looked his wife up and down. “Now, I know you didn’t get all dressed up fer me.” 

* * *

She didn’t have time to even see the perverted grin that he put on, burying her face in his chest as soon as she could get her hands on him.

She clung to his jacket, hot, terrified and frantically angry tears sliding over her cheeks, taking her makeup with them. 

“She laughed! I asked her how to work off my debt and she laughed at me, Beej! A-and the other girls are making it so I can’t get clients…. they’re trying to keep you from me!” 

* * *

He stumbled back, his eyes widening as she threw herself at him. He definitely didn’t expect that, at least not with tears streaming down her face. Beetlejuice grimaced as he tried to make out what she was saying as she mumbled into his jacket. He knew that Mildred was cruel, but laughing at her and getting the girls to conspire against Lydia seemed to be a little outside of her wheelhouse. Though, if she was just going to have her sit on the sidelines, maybe she didn’t need her after all.

Consoling a crying girl was definitely out of his area of expertise. He could handle a woman in any situation and in any position, but this? This was not something he was used to at all. He patted her back as she cried, that was something people did, right? 

“Come on, kid, ya know nobody’s gonna be able ta keep me from you. Can promise ya that.” 

* * *

When she looked up at him, her makeup was a mess but her eyes held a kind of fire that wasn’t usually there. She was livid.

She pulled on his tie and yanked him down so she could kiss him roughly, nipping at his lower lip firmly. “Come with me. If she’s going to be a bitch about you being here, so can I.” 

She took his hand and hauled him back toward the building. She was intercepted by a bouncer at first, complaining that guests weren’t allowed past the back door. She shoved right past him, pulling her husband with her. 

They were met with a wall of girls next, all scoffing and seemingly offended that she had managed to get Betelgeuse in despite their efforts to dissuade her. 

A redhead that he used to frequent spoke up first. “Lydia! You can’t have BJ back here, you know Milly f—” 

She was cut off when every light in the building shuddered and flickered. The magical light sources shouldn’t have been capable of the brownout, and the guests and employees looked around, confused. 

But the redhead, Ginger knew its source. Lydia’s whole body was crackling with an angry kind of energy. She’d seen the spark that lit in her eyes when the lights had gone strange. 

“Not now, Ginger. Get out of my way.” 

* * *

If he hadn’t fallen for her already, the look in her eye at that moment pulled him the rest of the way. Thoroughly enjoying her rush of anger and passion, he couldn’t help but slink his arm around her waist as she kissed him.

With no idea what was going on, he followed behind his wife, not willing to ask her any questions after seeing how others were being instantly shot down. That was until… 

_Snap_

A crackle shot through the entire building as the lights throughout the club began to flicker. There was no doubt about it. Whatever just happened most definitely came from Lydia. 

Squeezing her hand, Beej pulled her back towards him. “Babes, yer freakin’ people out. Why dontcha calm down and we can figure all this out.” He had no idea why she was suddenly showing signs of having any sort of power. She was completely normal for all he knew. “I told ya Imma handle it.” 

* * *

All the anger melted out of her as her husband pulled her back into his arms. Mildred had arrived by then, seeking out the source of the disruption to her business.

Lydia all but collapsed into him, suddenly very tired. She pointed an accusing finger at her Madame and glared. 

“I’m taking the night off. Betelgeuse is staying here, with me, in my room. Am I clear, or should black the whole place out?” 

Mildred nodded, her eyes narrowed as she looked the girl over. “Fine. But your pay will suffer for the missed hours, I hope you know.” 

Lydia scoffed. “Like these bitches would let me have a client anyway. Come on, Beej…” 

* * *

He certainly hadn’t expected all that.

Lydia was special, for sure, but whatever had caused the lights in the club to flicker like that was beyond anything he had ever seen for a regular human girl. Powers like that didn’t start to manifest for at least a couple decades after death. 

Beetlejuice wrapped his arm around her as she fell into him, unsure of how exactly how to support her after something like that. She was definitely something. Even after all that, she still had the energy to tell Mildred off. What a fucking firecracker. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna need ta renegotiate that shit. If yer girls ain’t gonna let _my_ girl have a client, she ain’t gonna be any use to ya anyway.” He sure as hell wasn’t going to let Mildred run this show for very long. He wasn’t ecstatic about leaving Lydia trapped here, but if this was the game she and the rest of the girls were going to play, then he had no qualms about just kidnapping her right here and now. 

Scooping her up in his arms, Beej carried her bridal style in whatever direction his little wife pointed until they had made it into what was supposedly Lydia’s room. 

* * *

Lydia had never been so tired. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, but she was grateful for her husband who scooped her up just as she felt her knees buckle.

She pointed the way back to her room and stayed cuddled against him, their walk silent. When they’d finally closed the door, she broke into tears again, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. 

“I hate them! I hate them so so much! Why do they hate me so much, Beej?” 

* * *

Her room had been a lot cleaner than his, but with his ridiculously low bar for cleanliness, that wasn’t too difficult to achieve. It reminded him of her room back at the Deetz house. Organized, but filled with knick-knacks.

Beetlejuice set her on the bed, keeping a close eye on her just in case. He wasn’t sure what the heck had happened back there, but if it kept up, it wasn’t going to be good for either of them. Beetlejuice stifled a chuckle, but couldn’t help make light of the situation. 

“Figured that woulda been obvious. Jealousy is a bitch, Lyds.” Grabbing hold of her chin, he forced her eyes to meet his. “Yer all kindsa dangerous ta them. Dunno what ya did back there, but fuck, that was hot as hell.” He winked at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Seemed like he was going to be paying another visit to Juno after all. He had kind of hoped he could avoid her until he was able to confront her about the “community service” mumbo jumbo. 

* * *

Lydia nearly collapsed against him, sniffling as she let herself finally relax. Jealousy… could that really be the source of all this drama? She somehow doubted it.

There was a knock at the door some time later, when Lydia was nearly asleep. Answering it revealed Mildred, clearly somewhat calmed from her earlier rage. 

“Betelgeuse. I’d like a word.” 

Lydia turned to look at him with wide eyes. Was she going to make him leave? 

* * *

His grin disappeared as she buried her face in his chest. Unsure of how to comfort her, he slipped his arms around her and patted her back. “Come on, baby girl. Ain’t no reason ta cry.” He held her tight against him, struggling to find the words to say. He had never been good at this part.

As a weird saving grace, his attention was pulled when he heard the knock at the door. He stood, leaving Lydia half asleep in the bed. Casually leaning against the door frame, he folded his arms defensively as he glared at Mildred. 

“She’s restin’ and not in a talkin’ mood.” 

* * *

“Not with her. You.”

The Madame led the man into the hallway and closed Lydia’s door. This was ridiculous. Who did this girl think she was? 

Mildred put on a smile and pressed herself to Betel’s chest. “Come now, BJ…. the girls miss you. Are you really going to deprive us all of your company just for that girl? What makes her so special?” 

From the other side of the door, Lydia had pressed herself against the aged wood, waiting desperately to hear what her husband would say. 

* * *

Beetlejuice took one last peak back at her before the door closed before his attention was completely caught by the woman pushing up against him. His head cocked to the side a bit, the corners of his lips twisting as she questioned him. Running a thumb against her cheek, it was difficult to deny that he wasn’t tempted. He had never been the type of guy to tie himself to one woman, this place knew that better than anyone else. Sticking with Lydia and only her was uncharted territory, something he wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to do. Having Mildred corner him in the hallway and any of the girls she had under her had become familiar and somewhat comforting. It was something that was going to be damn difficult to break.

“Not like I’m the only company ya get, doll. Got guys kickin’ tha door down ta get ‘n here. She’s special ‘n that’s it. Kinda bound to her. Matrimony ‘n all that shit.” He kind of rolled his eyes, playing it off as best as he could. He knew she was far more important to him than just that, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Mildred know that. 

“Dunno why ya care. She’s just another girl ta you, ain’t she? Got a million just like her.” Grabbing hold of her chin, he pulled her close as his smile continued to grow. “Can’t see why ya won’t let me keep this one, hm?” 

* * *

“Come now, BJ. You know as much as I do that it’s no fun to just give you what you want… don’t you like to work for it?”

She ran her hand down his chest, then back up to grip his jaw. “You and I both know she’s not just a girl… so until someone tells me I have to give her up to you, you’re _SOL buddy_.” 

She smiled and patted his cheek roughly. “Lydia, Henry is here. Take a few minutes and then come down to see me.” 

* * *

“Not as much as I like things bein’ handed to me. Especially after everything I’ve gone through ta get her..” His eyes hardened as she gripped him, making sure to keep himself steady as she made her threat nice and pretty like.

“She already belongs to me. It’s justa matter of time, Mil. Ya’d think a millennia of bein’ a loyal customer would mean more to ya.” He shrugged, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling it off of his chin. Mildred had always rode the line between vicious lover and a pain in his ass. It was always up in the air of how she would play her little game, but whatever she was up to. She was keeping Lydia on a tight leash. 

“Pretty sure she told ya she was takin’ the night off. Have one of the other girls deal with him. Anyone bothers us again and I ain’t gonna be so nice.” Beej pulled the door open, shoving it closed as he ran his other hand along his face. She was so exhausting to deal with. At least back then the sex made it easier… 

“I fuckin’ hate that bitch.” 

* * *

Lydia was getting dressed when he reappeared, pulling her own corset strings tight. She glanced at him over her shoulder and nodded. “I hate her too. She’s like a dragon. We’re just her horde.”

She couldn’t help but giggle weakly. “A horde of whores…” 

She sighed and wandered over to wrap her around him. “Will you wait here while I see what she wants? I just… I want you to hold me tonight. If you don’t have to be somewhere else…” 

* * *

He smiled at her lame attempt at a joke, but the look quickly became genuine as she came into his arms.

“Justa bitch with too much time on her hands. It’ll take some time, but she’ll be gone eventually. Just gotta be patient for me, baby girl.” Moving a strand of hair out of her face, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Dropping his arms, he appeared on the bed, a playful smile sliding across his face. 

“You go deal with the bat. Pretty sure I can find some way ta entertain myself.” It had been too long since his last panty raid. 

* * *

She smiled and kissed him goodbye before going to attend to her client. Of course they’d let her have a client now that her husband was waiting for her.

She couldn’t help but wonder, even in the middle of her work, if there was really a way to break out of Mildrend’s service. Maybe on her next day off she’d go to ask Juno. The Maitlands had spoken highly of her… 

She returned hours later to her room, mostly expecting that Betel would be gone without a trace. He never stayed in one place for long. 

* * *

So much for the girls taking her clients from her. He had kind of hoped that would be enough for Mildred to let him have her for good, but that didn’t look how things were going to play out. The sugar coated threat that he had received outside of her room just moments ago told him all he needed to know. Getting Lydia out of this dump was going to be way more difficult than he expected.

He had more than gone through her drawers, being careful not to make it too obvious, in hopes that he could learn more about her. Lydia had always been kind of a question mark and that was precisely why he enjoyed chasing her. She was so easy to read, yet so difficult to understand at the same time. It was enough to drive him mad. 

A soft, inviting knock echoed through the room causing his face to shift, quickly shoving everything back into the drawer as he appeared behind the door. It had to be Mildred. Lydia had no reason to knock on her own door. His scowl quickly returned as he opened the door back. 

“I told ya to get the f-” He stopped, eyes widening as he looked at the girl on the other side. “R-Roxy.” Beetlejuice had hoped that he wouldn’t run into her during his little spend-the-night party with Lydia, but luck was never on his side. 

* * *

Roxy was a force to be reckoned with all on her own. Tall, thin and pale, she was a favorite in the same circles that Lydia was, but their personalities we’re almost polar opposites.

Her hair cycled through a rainbow of colors where it curled around her shoulders. Today it was a dusty pink, complimenting the raspberry lipstick she’d chosen for her makeup. 

She smiled as he opened the door, leaning in to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. Wearing nothing substantial, all that kept her covered were thin slips of pink lace. 

After all, Dante’s wasn’t a place you bothered with clothes. 

“BJ! Oh, baby, I’ve missed you! One of the girls told me you were here and I came right over!” 

She pushed him back into the room and closed the door just enough behind her. Anyone outside would be able to hear them easily, but made it seem like they’d attempted privacy. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask for me, you bad boy!” 

* * *

He really _really_ wished that she hadn’t seen him. Beetlejuice found that she was almost impossible to say no to, not that he had ever had a reason to dismiss her before. He had always been her best and most loyal customer.

Still…he was happy to see her. Before he showed up and found Lydia, he hadn’t seen her in what felt like a millennia. He had been stuck behind a desk and under Juno’s thumb for an eternity on it’s own. Easily wrapping his arms around her waist, his shocked expression shifted into a smile. He backed up, allowing Roxy to come into the room. It was almost too easy to slip into old habits. 

“Prolly shoulda said somethin’. Got a little…distracted.” He shrugged his shoulders. Just like every other girl in the joint, he was sure that she had heard the news. 

* * *

“Yes. You should have. Don’t worry. You can make it up to me….”

She ran her hands up his chest, pressing in close to him. She had a job to do here, and it was one that she knew little Lydia wasn’t capable of. 

“You have needs… don’t you, baby? Ones she doesn’t meet.” 

Roxy pressed a kiss to his lips gently. “Get on your knees, Bee…” 

That was when Lydia walked through the open door, drinks in hand. “Beej, I’m… back…” 

* * *

A nasty smile slid across his face as he pulled her close, easily falling back into his usual routine. He missed this. He couldn’t help but return the kiss, unable to stop himself from the obvious position he was putting himself in. It had been far too long since Roxy and him had some alone time together, but this was definitely not how he expected it to play out. Alone in Lydia’s bedroom. Their reunions were usually explosive, but breaking the news to her wasn’t going to be easy.

He was opening his mouth to say something when Lydia opened the door, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

“Lyds, there’s my girl.” Still, he had his arms wrapped around Roxy, his lopsided grin still plastered on his face as his attention wavered. 

* * *

Lydia looked between the two of them and dropped the tray of drinks, the glasses shattering. Roxy laughed, a cruel sound that echoed in Lydia’s head as she turned and walked right back out the door.

She fought tears as she walked calmly up the hall to the front door, where she made a break for the fields that surrounded the brothel. 

Roxy, meanwhile, was petting Betel’s hair and pouting softly. “Poor little Lydia. She doesn’t understand you like I do…” 

Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning out the window and the sound of rolling thunder. Weather didn’t happen in the Neitherworld, and the sounds of girls and patrons huddling into the center of the building were heard. 

* * *

The sudden reaction from her caught him off guard but was enough to snap him out of it. He froze, never being placed in this situation before. This was Dante’s. This was what was supposed to happen, but…that didn’t stop the weird feeling that shot through him.

_“Poor little Lydia. She doesn’t understand you like I do…”_

“She understands me fine, Rox.” Roxy knew little to nothing about Lydia and what Beetlejuice disappeared from Roxy’s hold in a frantic way to try to find where Lydia had gone to. Trying to push through the crowds of people freaking out, he scanned the room in hopes that he could find her. He had no idea what the hell was going on with the lightning and thunder, but he didn’t have time to figure that out right now. Whatever it was, had to do with Lydia. The display from earlier was enough to tell him that. 

“Lyds! Come on, babes.” 

* * *

Lydia was curled into herself in the middle of the storm, sobbing. How could he do this? Wasn’t he her husband? Had he lied to her about being different? Special?

Through the thunder of her hurt, she could hear his voice. She sat up and turned to look at him, her hurt turning to rage. 

“How could you? You promised me your wouldn’t touch any of those whores!” 

She stood up and stalked towards him, years streaking her cheeks. 

“You promised!” 

* * *

Beetlejuice found her on the floor, stewing in anger, before standing and making her way towards him with sharp words being thrown directly at him. He couldn’t remember her ever being this angry. Even when he forced her to marry him, she at least looked…irritated, but not angry.

“I’m sorry, okay? I just…Can ya calm down? I ain’t interested in Roxy. You know that.” 

Here he was once again trying to comfort someone when he had no idea how to do that. This time it seemed like it was his fault, but he really didn’t feel like he did shit to deserve all this hatred. Humans were so damn… 

* * *

She screamed and pulled at her hair, a bolt of lightning striking down only a few feet from them. She was truly livid.

“How the hell am I supposed to know that when you have your hands on her ass? I’m your wife! I asked you for this one thing!” 

There were patrons quickly leaving the brothel, the girls having been scared into their rooms. Mildred appeared from somewhere, stalking toward the couple. 

“Get out! Betelgeuse, take your wife and get the fuck out until she can control herself. This is unacceptable!” 

Lydia sneered and flipped her off. “Fuck you! You probably sent Roxy in there!” 

* * *

“You can hardly expect me ta be perfect while yer out there sleepin’ with every guy that asks for ya. I’m tryin’ ta get ya outta here, babes.” It was difficult to keep his composure while she was screaming at him. While he didn’t ask for Roxy to show up, he certainly wasn’t going to sleep with her unless Lydia was going to join in.

He scowled at Mildred as she came in between them. “Had ya let me do that in the first place, maybe she wouldn’t have wrecked tha place.” 

Gripping hold of Lydia’s arm, perhaps a bit too tightly, the two appeared back in his apartment. He frowned and shrugged. “Roxy just kinda showed up. I told ya I’m sorry. What the hell else do ya want?” 

* * *

As soon as they were out of the chaos she’d caused in Dante’s, she calmed somewhat, the fire in her eyes dulling to a low blaze.

She stared at him as he spoke, her eyes narrowing. Who did he think he was? Clearly he forgot that she was his wife. That meant something. 

She grabbed his jaw in both hands, pulling him into a rough kiss. She followed it up with a sharp slap across the face. “Fuck you. I want you to remember that I’m your wife. You’re mine.” 

She shoved him back and headed for the bedroom. “You can sleep on the couch, you jackass!” 

* * *

He could tell she calmed down, but she still looked pissed as hell. The way she acted, you would have thought he slept with her a hundred times over. She kissed him, his hands maybe fell a little lower than they should have out of habit, but that was nothing to get so angry over.

It was impossible to resist how much he enjoyed the rough kiss she placed on his lips, easily able to feel the anger and whatever else was fueling her need to place some kind of claim on him. It was hot as hell. The slap…was not so hot. Shoving him and storming away only angered him more. 

“Listen here,” he started, appearing in front of her with sharp, harsh eyes. “I ain’t forgotten shit, but lemme tell ya, I ain’t about to let ya go prancin’ off with some dipshit while I’m stuck baby sittin’ an empty room. And I ain’t ‘bout ta get some lecture from you ‘bout bein’ some perfect husband and gettin’ kicked out of my own bed. Ya seem ta have gotten something jumbled up, babes. _You_ belong to _me_ , got it?” The longer he spoke, the darker and gravely his voice became. Yeah, they were married, but that wasn’t exactly how all this shit was gonna go down. 

* * *

The more he spoke, the smaller her flame grew until she’d gone nearly blank with how heavy her heartfelt. If he wasn’t willing to sit in her room for an hour, knowing she was coming back, then she couldn’t trust him to do anything for her.

“Of course. My mistake.” 

She shook her head and shoved past him into the bedroom to get a pillow and blanket from the bed. She turned and walked right back out, making herself a bed on the dusty couch. 

She curled up on her side, cuddling into the blanket. 

“I’m tired. Leave me alone.” 

* * *

_Now_ what the hell was her problem?

He watched as she pushed past him and grabbed things off of his bed and got herself comfortable on the couch. Well that’s not what he fucking meant. Beetlejuice walked over to the couch, leaning against the back part of it as he looked down at her. “Yer dead. Ya don’t get tired, remember?” He couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from him, despite the obvious inappropriate setting. He deflated, sighing unnecessarily, as he debated his next move. Nothing he did seemed to work. 

“Lyds, come on. Ya know I love ya.” When she didn’t answer, he frowned. “Fine. Guess I’ll just go get some work done and keep Juno at bay. Use the bed if you want.” Beetlejuice wandered back into his room where he had swiped a decent amount of work for his desk so that he could get it done. He may not be at work, but Juno couldn’t get mad if he still got the work done, right? 

Lydia was pissed and nothing he said helped. Burying himself in some work and giving her some time to come to him seemed like the better option. 

* * *

She didn’t answer him, but her wide brown eyes followed him as he went to his desk, watching as he got to work on whatever the paperwork was for.

She did doze softly for a while, tired in spite of being dead. Perhaps calling the storm was what made her so sleepy. 

As she dozed she thought things through. He hadn’t really done anything wrong. He’d said that Roxy came to him, and she didn’t doubt that. She was certain the girls and Mildred had conspired to have her find him in another woman’s arms. 

After a few hours, she couldn’t take it. He was too quiet. It was strange. 

She hauled herself up, still wrapped in his blanket and padded over to climb into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. 

“I’m sorry, daddy…” 

* * *

He couldn’t help but worry about her. Yet another feeling he had never felt with this type of intensity. Even in death, Lydia had captured his attention. He had always assumed that once she was dead, he’d be done with her, but…apparently not.

It took a lot to keep himself sitting in the chair. He wanted to go check on her, but it had been clear that no amount of apologies were going to put him back in her good graces. Instead, he focused on the paperwork he had swiped, doing his best to use it like the distraction that it was. He never thought he’d be happy to have work to do. This would have been torture had he not had it. 

The shifting in the next room and taps of her feet snapped him out of his focus, though he did his best to make it look like it hadn’t. At least until she crawled into his lap and those sweet words fell from her lips. Dropping the pen, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her cheek. 

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta be sorry for, baby girl.” 

* * *

“Yes, I do. I was so angry, and I wouldn’t let you apologize… I should have listened!”

She leaned into his nuzzling, sniffling softly. She felt horribly guilty. He’d been such a good husband. She could forgive one perceived transgression. 

“I’m sorry. Really… I just saw her hands on you and I saw red. I understand now…” 

She closed her eyes and let herself be held quite happily. She could fix this. At least Mildred gave her some time off. 

“How can I make it up to you, Beej?” 

* * *

A feeling he understood all too well. It had taken every power in his being to keep himself from blowing Dante’s to the moon and decapitating every single one of the men that have ever touched her. One day he was sure to snap and had Roxy not come in when she did as he was running out of ways to keep himself occupied, there was no telling what may have happened.

“Why dontcha think of honeymoon ideas, hm? Pretty sure I owe ya one and since yer little outlash got us some time off, may as well take advantage of it.” He brought her face up to give him a kiss, his smile returning. 

“Gotta finish this first so ya got some time.” 

* * *

She nodded at the request and subtle hint that it was time to remove herself. She kissed him gently, then once more… and another. Good things came in three.

“Okay… I’ll think about it.” 

She slipped off his lap and stretched. “I’m gonna shower and put on real clothes….” She was still barely dressed in the lingerie she’d put on for work. “If you finish early… you should join me.” 

* * *

Seemed like the world was trying to get back at him for actually trying to get some work done.

Between the kiss, the stretch and the invitation, the trifecta was enough to make any man weak. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on work now. Juno would have his head, but she’d have to catch him first. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back in his lap. “Dun think I said ta leave, now did I?” He growled, trailing kisses down her neck as his left hand trailed along her body. 

Despite being dead, her skin was soft and inviting. He couldn’t help but trail a finger underneath her lingerie with a lopsided grin crossing his face. With how mad he had gotten and how worried he’d been, he almost completely missed what she had put on for him. 

* * *

She blushed and let herself be pulled into his lap once more, tipping her head back to let him have his way with her neck. Her long dark hair flowing behind her like a veil.

“Oh… you didn’t… but I didn’t want to distract you from your work…” 

It was a blatant lie. She’d really done her best to pull him away from work and into her favor, and she couldn’t help the smile that crept over her face knowing she’d won. 

His finger found the edge of her panties and she jumped slightly, looking at him with a smirk. “Do you like this set, daddy? It’s one of my favorites.” 

* * *

Scraping his tongue along the curves of her neck, he chuckled at her attempt to lie about what she had done. While he might have fallen for it like a sucker, that didn’t mean he didn’t know full well what she was doing.

“Ya didn’t, hm?” He placed one more kiss along her jaw before pulling away. “Been workin’ a lot. Maybe I deserve a little break.” He licked his lips, his eyes scanning her body as he took in her little getup. 

“Ya know I like anything on ya, babes. Yer my girl. On…off…don’t matter.” 

* * *

He was silly. And she told him so, tapping the end of his nose like a petulant child.

“You just like my tits, you perverted old man.” She leaned down to kiss him passionately, pressing as close as she could get to him, her chest flush to his. “It’s okay… they like you too.” 

She slid a hand down her torso and took hold of his, guiding it down and between her legs. “Fuck work. Actually… fuck me instead. Now. Please…” 

* * *

“Not just yer tits. Ya gotta nice ass too.” His big, meaty hands trailed back to her rear, giving it a good squeeze before she led his hand in a different direction.

Pulling her flush against his body, he deepened the kiss. Happy to allow her to distract him for as long as she wanted. He went back to attack her neck, allowing his tongue to drip from his mouth to run along her breasts as they pushed against him. 

He growled at her suggestion as if he was going to turn her down after this little show. As his fingers reached the tips of her panties, they vanished, having her now straddled bare over him. Slipping his fingers between her thighs, he teased her mercilessly, a slow agonizing rhythm that was sure to drive her insane given time. His own personal brand of revenge for how she treated him. 

* * *

She gasped as his fingers met her core, not at all what she’d wanted, but definitely something. She rocked in his hold, trying and failing to get him to do more.

He was teasing her, merciless in the way he went about it. She wanted to complain, but she knew deep down that she’d earned the cruel treatment. After all, she’d lashed out not just at him. Surely he was embarrassed by her. 

She dutifully rocked in his lap, keening and moaning as he worked her over, gripping him anywhere she could. “Please… please, daddy…” 

* * *

The more she rocked against him, the harder he became. The moans that seeped from her lips only made him growl as he worked her over, placing kisses along her cheeks as she tried to move him along.

Slipping two fingers in, he used his other hand to run along the rest of her body. Happily exploring every crevice of her skin as she moved. Her bra was the next thing to go, quickly replaced by his hand and his mouth as he hungrily enjoyed every inch of her. 

“Tell daddy who’s girl ya are, hm? Do ya belong to any of those asshats back at Dante’s?” 

* * *

She was climbing to a slow, burning climax, her mind fogging over from pleasure. The vanishing of her bra and the following attention to her chest doing absolutely nothing to help.

_Tell daddy who’s girl ya are…._

“Y-yours! I’m yours, daddy… I don’t belong to them. I belong to Betelgeuse… I always have… right?” 

She was suddenly worried she’d answered incorrectly. They didn’t talk about her death. After all, she’d died in a car with a boyfriend. He didn’t want to know who his wife had been sleeping around with. 

“Daddy… please…” 

* * *

He quickened his fingers, satisfied with her answer, but not quite ready to give her exactly what she wanted.

_”I always have, right?”_

That part stuck in his mind, running a gentle thumb along her cheek with a smile. “Yeah, baby girl. Yer mine. Always have, always gonna be, got it? Ain’t no other goon gonna take ya away from me.” He placed another firm kiss on her lips, claiming her lips, her body, and everything else. He wasn’t going to be able to sit back and let these clowns have their way with her much longer. 

She was his. Maybe it was time to show every single customer that too. 

“No other girl’s gonna be able to take me from you either, got it?” 

* * *

She could have cried from how happy she was when his reassurances kept flowing, combined with the increased pleasure of him working her over.

“Thank you… thank you… I'm—” 

She arched her back as her orgasm swept over her, a shattered moan coming from her. Her hands shook, switching between squeezing and pushing against his shoulders as she rocked through it. 

“Fuck! Oh my god… Beej…” 

* * *

He grinned at the intensity of her pleasure, happily working her through it until she came down. Sucking on her neck, he continued his movement for a few more strokes before pulling his fingers out.

As he placed one last kiss along her neck, he loosened his hold on her so that she could climb off of him. He was more than ready to see this sweet little girl on her knees sucking him off. 

“Yer turn, baby girl. I ain’t gonna stop ya.” Giving her free reign to do whatever she wanted to him, he grinned at her, his cock twitching excitedly for any sort of touch from her. 

* * *

She grinned at the permission and quickly slipped to her knees, reaching for his fly. Quickly, she had his pants open and down past his knees, leaning forward to get to work.

She ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, moaning wantonly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. 

She smiled and took the plump tip between her lips, sucking gently. She could tease, a little. Not enough to make him angry, she hoped, just eager. 

* * *

She had plenty of practice made evident by how easily she worked him over. It was hard to decide how he felt about that as her sweet little mouth enveloped him. For now, it didn’t matter. For now, he’d enjoy the fruits of her labor and decide how he was gonna track down the other guys she’d practiced on later.

“Fuck…just like that, baby.” 

His hand fell down and ran through her hair, carefully studying her as she teased and explored his length. 

* * *

She preened under his praise, moaning around his cock as she slowly bobbed her head. She pulled back after a while, stroking him steadily with her hand instead.

“You wanna know something? Not one of the customers at Dante’s has ever made me cum… not one… and none of them are as… gifted as you are.” 

She smiled and dipped down to kiss the base of his cock gently. “God, I love you… you know that, don’t you?” 

* * *

Beetlejuice had spent plenty of time wondering how having Lydia Deetz suck him off would feel, but this was beyond…having her while she was alive would have been spectacular. While he hadn’t really had much of a choice, what with the sandworm eating him and all, he couldn’t help but wish he had pushed her just a little further all that time ago.

The thought had definitely crossed his mind. 

“Good. Dun want any of those fuckers makin’ ya feel as good as I do.” He growled, closing his eyes as she massaged his cock. He unfortunately couldn’t reciprocate the feeling. The Dante girls never left their men unsatisfied and Lydia was far from the first blowjob he ever received. “Mmm I love ya too, baby girl. Yer makin’ daddy feel so good.” 

* * *

She moaned and worked him a little faster, smiling up at him. She couldn’t quite believe she was the one who got to bring this all-powerful man to his knees.

“Daddy… can we go to Europe for our honeymoon? Maybe Paris… or London! Someplace with a bustling necropolis…” 

She hummed happily, still jacking him off despite clearly being distracted. “Yes… I think that would be wonderful…” 

* * *

“Can go wherever ya want, baby.” He didn’t really care where the hell they were as long as she kept up her motions. She was clearly getting distracted. Perhaps letting her cum too soon had been a downfall. A little more teasing never hurt anyone, but now he was paying the price.

That or…maybe he should have sprung the honeymoon on her later. 

“First yer gonna have ta come up here. I need ya.” He tugged on her arm, trying to coax her back into his lap. He enjoyed giving her some semblance of control, but it became more difficult to let it go on the further into this they went. 

* * *

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts when he tugged at her arm, a smile sliding over her features as she hurried up into his lap.

She pressed her lips to his and moaned softly, rubbing her hands up his chest. He was a good husband, as far as they went when you were dead. She should do a better job taking care of him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry daddy… you’re so hard…. I’m all yours. Go ahead and take me.” 

* * *

“Such a good girl.” Running his hand along her jaw, he pulled her in for a hard kiss as his other hand trailed back down to her center. Her declaration that she was his only drove him wild. She was his and nothing anyone said or did was ever going to change that fact.

Lining his thick cock against her center, it didn’t take but a single thrust to push himself into her and allowed gravity to do the rest of the work. 

“Ya feel so damn good, Lyds.” He kept his motion, his hands resting on her ass to help the movement along. 

* * *

She let out a soft moan, arching her back and letting her head fall back as she bounced in his lap. “Yes! Oh, that’s good…”

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, moaning and whimpering as they coupled. She could barely believe she was here, still. It was so strange that since her death she’d been happier, more loved than in her entire life. 

In a way, she knew it would be that way. Though, she’d never expected she’d be so thrilled to be with Betelgeuse. He was a strange creature, but she loved him desperately. 

* * *

She had already gotten him pretty close and while the pause threw him off, he could still feel himself nearing the edge. Running his cold hands along her back, he committed every inch of her to memory.

It had taken far longer than he had expected, but he finally had her. And she was perfect. Not to mention she actually seemed to enjoy being around him, for the most part. 

“Mmm such a good girl…” As she gripped around his neck, he trailed kisses along whatever skin he had access to. He trailed his tongue along her neck, sucking marks into the small crevice she left open for him. The sweet, earthy taste mixed with something that was distinctly her, a taste that made it incredibly tempting to devour her whole. 

* * *

And Lydia could feel it, the dark serpentine desire that curled around them every time they embraced like this. He was holding back, and she was sure it was her doing.

She made a vow to herself then to let him really break loose one of these days. 

As it was, with one orgasm under her belt and the added pleasure of his hands roaming her skin, she was doomed to a short second-rounder. 

“Please… daddy, I’m so close…” 

* * *

Her constant pleading and begging along with those dirty words dripping from her mouth only made things worse for him. He rocked into her with as much ferocity as he would allow himself to release.

Gripping onto her waist, his fingers digging into her slightly, he chased his release. Getting closer and closer with each push into her. Again he nipped at her shoulder, growling against her skin until he was unable to hold it back anymore as he reached his peak and spilled inside of her. 

“Yer so damn perfect, baby girl. ’S almost too much to handle.” He nuzzled up against her cheek, placing one more kiss there before loosening his hold on her. Had she been alive, he might have left a Mark. Luckily she didn’t have that problem anymore. 

* * *

She gasped as he started to let go, the two of them chasing orgasm in sync with one another. She clung to him, whining as they rocked up to, and then over the edge.

She gasped and moaned as he filled her, his cock pulsing and twitching where he was buried deep within her. She shook as she crept back from the edge, panting despite not needing to breathe. 

“Oh, Beej… it’s so good… you feel so good…” 

She pressed her forehead to his, kissing him gently until he let go of her. “Mmm… coming for that shower now?” 

* * *

"Ain't half as good as you feel." He nipped at her bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss, growling softly. As she slipped off of him, he grimaced at the offer as he playfully leaned further back in the chair.

"Eh, Imma let ya handle that on yer own. Though if ya need some help, ya know where I am." He stood, a devious smile crossing his features as he gripped her chin and forced her to look at me. "Good part 'bout bein' dead is we don't ever get tired. Could fuck ya into next week and you'd never tell the difference." 

With a sly wink, he sat back down, resigned to finishing his work. He was definitely going to have to get it done if they were going to play hooky for an extended period of time. Juno was sure to get pissy when he didn't show back up and it would definitely be better for both of them if he at least got this finished.


End file.
